100 Day Find Love
by Ogami Benjiro
Summary: RE-PUBLISH: Orihime,Ichigo kedua saudara ini bertukar jiwa gara-gara memakan buah persik pemberian seorang nenek didekat kuil.Dan dalam 100 hari mereka harus menemukan cinta sejati mereka jika ingin kembali ketubuh mereka masing-masing. Tapi masalah datang silih berganti membuat keduanya sedikit sangsi bisa menemukan kekasih . Warning:TYPO,OOC, OC, DLL. Mind R&R? Chapter 6 update.
1. Chapter 1

**Discl****a****imer : Tite Kubo**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING**** : Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, EYD yang amburaul, Penempatan tanda baca yang tidak sesuai, OOC, Gaje dan masih banyak kekurangannya.**

**PLEASE IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

Orihime dan Ichigo, keduanya adalah adik kakak dari keluarga Kurosaki. Sejak kecil keduanya sudah sangat dekat dan tidak pernah terpisahkan juga selalu bersama-sama kemanapun. Walaupun usia mereka berbeda satu tahun, namun keduanya terlihat memiliki wajah yang sedikit mirip ditambah dengan warna rambut yang hampir sama, yaitu orange yang mereka berdua dapat dari sang ibu, Misaki Kurosaki.

Ichigo kecil terlihat sangat menyangi sang adik begitu pula dengan Orihime yang selalu manja pada sang kakak dan selalu menempel padanya. Sore ini keduanya terlihat tengah bermain disebuah taman dekat rumah dan Ichigo terlihat berada dibelakang Orihime yang terihat tengah asik mengejar kupu-kupu.

**BUK…**

Orihime terjatuh karena tersandung batu.

"Hiksh…Sakit," rintih Orihime seraya memegangi lututnya yang berdarah.

Orihime terlihat menangis memegangi lututunya yang terluka, Ichigo yang berada dibelakangnya langsung berlari menghampiri sang adik.

"Sudah jangan menangis lagi, kakak akan mengobati lukanya," Ichigo berusaha menenangkan sang adik.

Ichigo langsung menggunakan air liurnya lalu menempelkannya diluka Orihime.

"Kak Ichi jo-jorok..." ucap Orihime dengan sesenggukkan.

Ichigo hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapinya, "Ini supaya luka dilututmu sembuh. Hari sudah sore ayo kita pulang," Ichigo terlihat duduk berjongkok didepan sang adik.

Orihime langsung mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher sang kakak dan memeluknya dengan erat, Ichigo menggendong pulang Orihime yang terluka.

"Apakah lukanya masih sakit?" tanya Ichigo.

"Tidak sakit lagi." jawab Orihime seraya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Ichigo tersenyum lega mendengarnya, ia sangat khawatir dan cemas dengan sang adik karena selalu jatuh dan terluka. Maka dari itu Ichigo tidak bisa membiarkan Orihime bermain sendirian dan setelah berjalan hampir lima belas menit mereka berdua tiba dirumah.

Kedua kakak beradik itu terlihat memasuki sebuah rumah yang cukup besar.

"Ibu, ayah kami pulang." ujar Ichigo seraya masuk kedalam rumah dengan menggendong Orihime yang sudah tertidur lelap.

Suasan rumah sore ini terlihat sangat sepi sekali, Ichigo tidak melihat sang ibu didapur untuk memasak makan malam dan saat ia melewati kamar utama, tanpa sengaja Ichigo mendengar pertengkaran hebat dari kedua orang tuanya.

"Aku lelah Isshin-_kun_ dan aku tak sanggup lagi hidup bersama denganmu. Kita bercerai saja." ucap seorang wanita cantik paruh baya bersurai orange yang tak lain adalah ibu dari Ichigo dan Orihime.

"Baiklah kita bercerai, aku akan mengurus semuanya. Jika itu yang kau mau Misaki." sahut Isshin dengan dingin seraya keluar dari ruang tamu.

Wanita cantik bersuari orange itu terlihat jatuh terduduk dan bahunya sedikit bergetar, tak lama terdengar suara lirih isak tangis dari wanita parauh baya itu.

"Hiksh…Hiksh…" isak Misaki dengan pelan.

Ichigo tertegun sesaat ketika mendengar pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya di dalam kamar utama. Memang belakangan ini hubungan kedua orang tuanya tidak serukun dan seharmonis dahulu karena kini sang ayah telah memiliki wanita idaman lain yang merupakan mantan pacarnya sewaktu sekolah SMA dulu dan semenjak itu sang ayah jarang sekali pulang kerumah kalaupun pulang pasti selalu bertengakar dengan sang ibu.

Tak jarang Ichigo melihat sang ibu duduk menangis didapur yang gelap setelah bertengkar dengan ayahnya. Dan saat ditanya oleh Ichigo sang ibu selalu berkata kalau ia tidak apa-apa, dan matanya hanya kelilipan debu saja.

"Ibu," panggil Ichigo seraya masuk kedalam kamar seraya menggendong Orihime yang tertidur.

"Ichigo, kau sudah pulang nak?" tanya Misaki seraya menghapus air matanya dan memberikan senyuman lembut nan hangat pada anaknya.

"Ibu, apa itu bercerai?" tanya Ichigo dengan polosnya seraya menatap penuh arti pada sang ibu.

**Deg'**

Hati Misaki terasa sakit dan terenyuh ketika mendengar pertanyaan itu keluar dari bibir mungil anaknya.

"Nanti ibu akan jelaskan padamu, sekarang mandilah dan biarkan ibu membawa adikmu kekamarnya." Masaki meraih tubuh Orihime yang tertidur.

Ichigo kecil hanya bisa diam dan menuruti perkataan sang ibu tanpa mendengar jawaban dari pertanyaannya. Lalu dua bulan kemudian akhirnya kedua orang tuanya-pun bercerai, Ichigo dan Orihime kecil sangat tidak begitu mengerti dan paham dengan arti kata berpisah atau bercerai dari kedua orang tuanya. Karena sang ayah dan ibu menjelaskan kalau mereka hanya akan tinggal berbeda rumah saja.

Dan saat ini Ichigo dan Orihime tengah duduk diam diatas sofa diruang tunggu persidangan seraya saling bergandengan tangan, menanti kedua orang tuanya datang.

"Kak Ichi, apakah ibu dan ayah akan berpisah? Dan kita tidak bisa bersama-sama lagi," tanya Orihime kecil dengan lirih, ia meremas erat lengan baju sang kakak.

"Tidak, kita akan tetap bersama-sama Hime. Percayalah pada kakak," jawab Ichigo dengan penuh keyakinan pada sang adik.

Orihime merebahkan kepalanya dibahu kanan sang kakak, "Aku tidak mau berpisah dengan kak Ichi juga ayah dan ibu. Orihime ingin pergi ke kebun binatang bersama-sama lagi seperti dulu," isak Orihime.

Ichigo langsung menatap wajah sang adik yang tiba-tiba menangis, ia tersenyum lembut pada sang adik seraya menghapus air mata dipipi Orihime.

"Jangan menangis, wajahmu jelek kalau menangis." ledek Ichigo seraya mencubit pelan pipi chubby Orihime.

"Sakit, kak Ichi." rintih Orihime seraya mengelus-ngelus pelan pipinya.

Ichigo tersenyum kecil pada sang adik perempuannya, "Kakak tidak suka melihatmu menangis, kakak lebih senang melihatmu yang sedang tersenyum." ucap Ichigo dengan lembut seraya mengelus pelan rambut sang adik.

Orihime pun langsung memperlihatkan senyuman yang lebar pada sang kakak, wajah Ichigo langsung terlihat senang melihat senyuman sang adik.

Setelah menunggu hampir dua jam diruang tunggu pengadilan, akhirnya pintu ruangan itu-pun terbuka dan menampilkan kedua orang tua mereka, Isshin dan Misaki Kurosaki.

"Ayah, ibu!" panggil keduanya dengan bersamaan.

Namun wajah ayah dan ibunya sangat berbeda tak ada raut wajah kebahagian dari keduanya, Isshin berjalan menghampiri Ichigo dan menggendongnya membawanya menjauhi dari Orihime.

"Ayah?" Ichigo menatap bingung sang ayah.

"Ichigo ayo kita pulang." ajak Isshin seraya berjalan keluar dari ruangan tunggu pengadilan.

"Aku ingin pulang bersama dengan Orihime juga ibu." Ronta Ichigo.

Namun sang ayah tidak memperdulikan Ichigo yang terus meronta meminta turun, Isshin terus saja berjalan meninggalkan ruang tunggu juga Orihime dan Misaki yang kini sudah resmi menjadi mantan istrinya.

"Kak Ichi!" panggil Orihime.

Gadis kecil ini berusaha mengejar sang kaka juga ayahnya namun Misaki menghalanginya, ia memeluk sang anak lalu menggendongnya.

"Orihime maukan ikut dan tinggal bersama dengan ibu?" tanya Misaki dengan lirih.

"Ya, ibu Orihime mau tinggal bersama dengan ibu. Tapi kak Ichi juga ayah ikut tinggal bersama dengan kita juga-kan?" tanya Orihime dengan polosnya.

Misaki hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya menatap putri kesayangannya itu, "Kak Ichigo dan ayah tidak bisa ikut bersama dengan kita," jawab Misaki menahan tangisnya agar tidak pecah.

"Kenapa ibu? Kenapa tidak bisa?" tanya Orihime dengan penuh kebingungan.

Masaki hanya diam seraya memeluk tubuh putri kecilnya dan tak lama tangisnya langsung pecah.

"Maafkan ibu, nak." Wanita cantik ini berjalan menggendong Orihime.

"Ibu, kita mau kemana? Kenapa ayah dan kak Ichi tidak ikut bersama kita?" Orihime terlihat mulai berontak dalam gendongan sang ibu.

Misaki hanya diam dan semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya pada sang anak seraya keluar dari ruang tunggu persidangan.

Orihime melihat sang ayah membawa pergi sang kakak menjauh darinya, "Kak Ichi." panggil Orihime seraya mengulurkan tangannya pada Ichigo.

"_Hime_." Ichigo juga terlihat mengulurkan tangannya pada Orihime.

Keduanya saling berteriak memanggil dan terlihat sangat tidak rela juga sedih karena harus berpisah. Misaki membawa Orihime pergi dari Tokyo dan tinggal disebuah kota kecil bernama Karakura. Sedangkan Isshin membawa Ichigo ke Amerika dan tinggal disana selama beberapa tahun.

Sepuluh tahun berlalu keduanya berpisah dan tak saling bertemu satu sama lainnya. Misaki telah menikah lagi dengan seorang pria bernama Sora Inoue, dan kini Orihime telah berganti nama menjadi Orihime Inoue.

Sementara itu Isshin menikah lagi dan mendapatkan kedua anak kembar bernama Karin dan Yuzu, kini mereka bertiga tinggal di Amerika.

Dan sepuluh tahun kemudian.

Kota Karakura.

**KRINGGGG!**

Sebuah jam bekker berbentuk kucing, terus saja berdering dengan keras. Memaksa seorang gadis cantik bersurai orange kecokletan yang tengah tertidur pulas harus terbangun dari alam mimpinya karena suara dari jam bekkernya.

"Ngh!" lenguhnya seraya merentangkan kedua tangannya diatas kasur.

Gadis ini langsung terbangun dengan kedua mata yang masih setengah terpejam, dan meraih jam bekkernya yang berada diatas nakas lalu mematikannya.

"Ternyata sudah pagi..." gumamnya seraya turun dari atas kasur.

Gadis ini langsung berjalan masuk kedalam kamar mandi dengan setengah gontai, ia langsung menyikat gigi dan membasuh wajahnya agar menjadi segar.

Kini wajahnya sudah segar sekali setelah mencuci muka dan kedua matanya bisa terbuka dengan lebar, gadis ini terlihat keluar dari kamar mandai dan bergegas memakai seragam sekolah SMA-nya yang tergantung dekat lemari belajarnya.

**DRAP...**

Gadis berlarian keluar dari dalam kamar menuju ruang tengah.

Gadis cantik ini langsung duduk bersimpuh didepan altar kedua orang tuanya dan berdoa sebelum berangkat sekolah.

"Selamat pagi ayah, ibu," sapa gadis cantik ini pada kedua foto yang terpajang didepan altar doa.

Sudah lebih dari enam tahun sang ibu wafat karena sakit dan dua tahun kemudian sang ayah tiri Sora Inoue juga wafat karena sebuah kecelakaan mobil. Semenjak itulah Orihime menjadi sebatang kara dan harus berjuang hidup sendirian membiayai sekolahnya juga kehidupannya.

"Ayah dan Ibu doakan aku, semoga hari ini juga akan menyenangkan." ucap Orihime didepan altar kedua orang tuanya.

Sebelum berangkat kesekolah Orihime pasti menyempatkan diri berdoa didepan altar kedua orang tuanya dan setelah itu ia akan pergi sekolah.

Kini usia Orihime sudah menginjak lima enam tahun, dan ia tercatat sebagai murid kelas dua di SMA Karakura. Dengan mengayuh sepedahnya Orihime berangkat kesekolah karena jarak rumah dan sekolahnya lumayan jauh.

Dan setelah dua puluh menit Orihime mengayuh sepedahnya, ia-pun tiba disekolah dan memakirkan sepedahnya lalu berjalan masuk kedalam sekolah.

"Selamat pagi Orihime." sapa Tatsuki yang merupakan teman baiknya disekolahnya.

Tanpa sengaja mereka berdua berpapasan dikoridor.

"Selamat pagi juga Tatsuki-_chan_." balas Orihime dengan ramah.

Keduanya terlihat berjalan bersamaan menuju kelas, dulu sebelum Tatsuki menjadi temannya. Disekolah ini Orihime selalu dibully dan dikerjai oleh para murid perempuan yang merasa iri dan tidak suka dengan keberadaan Orihime yang dianggapnya sebagai saingan dalam merebut perhatian dari Ishida sang ketua Osis.

"Orihime, apakah kau sudah mengerjakan tugas kesenian?" tanya Tatsuki.

"Ya, aku sudah membuatnya, tapi aku tidak tahu apakah hasilnya akan sebagus milik Tatsuki-_chan._" Orihime merasa minder dengan hasil rajutan yang dibuat oleh Tatsuki yang sangat indah dan bagus menurutnya.

"Kau ini selalu saja merendah Orihime, padahal kau selalu mendapatkan nilai bagus dalam pelajan kesenian." ledek Tatsuki.

Orihime hanya bisa tersenyum kecil menanggapinya.

**TING TONG…**

Bel masuk berbunyi dan pelajaran-pun dimulai, Orihime terlihat mengeluarkan buku pelajarannya dan mengikuti pelajaran dengan baik. Disekolah Orihime dikenal sebagai murid yang berprestasi, ia selalu menjadi nomor satu disetiap pelajaran namun sedikit lemah dalam pelajaran memasak karena ia memiliki selera yang sedikit aneh dalam hal makanan.

Hari ini sekolah berakhir dengan cepat dan menyenangkan menurut Orihime, setelah sekolah usai Orihime harus melakukan kerja _part time_ disebuah _Maid Café_ diseberang kota. Uang dari kerja _part time-_nya ia kumpulkan untuk menambah biaya masuk kuliah ketika lulus sekolah nanti.

Dan saat ini gadis cantik ini tengah bekerja di cafe sebagai pelayan, dengan menggunakan pakaian maid dan rambut yang ia kuncir dua. Dengan ramah ia selalu menyambut kedatangan para tamu dan melayani para tamu dengan ramah juga sopan.

Hari ini tanpa diduga sama sekali olehnya kalau seorang pemuda yang amat sangat dirindukannya selama sepuluh tahun ini akan muncul dihapadapannya.

"Selamat datang di café ini Tu-tu-an," Orihime menatap kaget pemuda tempan yang baru masuk kedalam cafe.

Dilihat dari seragam yang dikenakannya, pemuda tampan bersurai orange itu bersekolah di _Empire Gakuen_ sebuah sekolah asrama super elit dikota ini.

Merasa dipandangi oleh Orihime, pemuda itu terlihat tidak suka, "Hei, kau! Mengapa memandangiku seperti itu?" omelnya.

Orihime langsung membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam-dalam, "Maafkan atas kelancangan saya Tuan, mari saya antarkan ke meja anda."

Pemuda itu duduk dengan santai seraya melihat-lihat daftar menu yang diberikan oleh Orihime, sementara itu diam-diam gadis bersurai orange kecokelatan ini ini terus mencuri-curi pandang. Orihime merasa mengenali pemuda tampan ini, namun ia sedikit masih ragu kalau pemuda tampan ini adalah kakaknya yang selama sepuluh tahun tak bertemu. Karena penampilannya sangat jauh berbeda sekali dengan image yang selama ini dibayangkan oleh Orihime.

**Kling...**

Suara lonceng masuk terdengar dari depan dan seorang pria bersurai merah masuk menghampiri pemuda bersurai orange itu seraya melambaikan tangannya.

"Yo, Ichigo," sapa pemuda itu.

Kedua mata Orihime langsung membelalak sempurna mendengarnya, ia menoleh menatap pemuda yang bernama Ichigo itu.

"Kak Ichi," panggil Orihime dengan pelan.

Pemuda bersurai orange itu langsung menoleh kearah sang pelayan café dan menatapnya kaget.

"_Hime_!" serunya kaget.

**BRUK...**

Ichigo langsung bangun dari duduknya lalu memegangi pundak Orihime dan menatapnya dengan kaget bercampur senang.

"A-apa benar kau adalah Orihime?" tanya Ichigo untuk memastikan kembali apakah gadis maid ini adalah benar adiknya, yang selama sepuluh tahun ini berpisah.

Orihime tersenyum lembut menatap Ichigo, orang yang sangat begitu ia rindukan.

"Ya, Kak Ichi. Ini aku Orihime adikmu."

**GREP**

Ichigo langsung memeluk erat tubuh Orihime, adik yang sudah lama ia rindukan. Sementara itu pemuda bersurai merah yang ada disamping Ichigo terlihat kaget dan syok tentunya.

"Apa? Adik?!" seru pemuda itu dengan kaget.

"Kak Ichi, aku sangat merindukanmu." Isak Orihime dalam pelukkan sang kakak.

Pemuda bersurai merah yang ada disamping Ichigo terlihat bengong menatap adegan haru antara kedua kakak adik itu.

"Hmhmhm..." dehem pemuda bersurai merah dengan kerasnya.

Ichigo melepasakan pelukkannya pada sang adik dan menoleh pada temannya.

"Renji?!"

"Ya, ini aku. Sudah selesai belum acara reunian kalian?" sindir Renji.

Ichigo hanya terkekeh kecil mendengarnya, "Maafkan aku. Oh ya, Renji aku ingin memperkenalkan adikku padamu,"

"Salam kenal, namaku Orihime Inoue," Orihime membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Nama yang indah, aku Renji Abarai. Senang berkenalan denganmu." Renji tersenyum lebar menatap Orihime.

"_Hime_, kenapa kau mengganti margamu? Bukankah seharusnya Kurosaki kenapa jadi Inoue?" protes Ichigo.

"Beberapa tahun yang lalu ibu sudah menikah lagi dan aku berganti marga yang sama dengan ayah tiriku." jelas Orihime pada sang kakak.

Renji cukup terkejut mengetahui kalau temannya itu memiliki seorang adik yang sangat cantik sekali. Karena setahunya Ichigo hanya mempunyai dua orang adik kembar yang masih berusia sembilan tahun yaitu Karin dan Yuzu.

Ichigo menungu Orihime menyelesaikan pekerjaan, karena ia ingin mengantarkan sang adik pulang kerumahnya juga bertemu dengan sang ibu, orang yang juga ia rindukan selama sepuluh tahun terakhir ini.

Setelah mengendari motor selama tiga puluh menit, keduanya sampai disebuah gedung apartemen yang terlihat sedikit kumuh dan tak terawat.

"Apakah ini rumahmu, _Hime_?" tanya Ichigo.

"Ya." jawab Orihime saraya menyerahkan helm pada sang kakak.

Ichigo terlihat melihat-lihat bangunan apartemen ini yang dinilainya tidak layak untuk ditinggali oleh Orihime, mengingat kalau ia adalah putri dari seorang konglomerat Kurosaki. Ichigo memutuskan untuk ikut masuk kedalam apartemen Orihime dan bertemu sang ibu.

**CKLEK...**

Orihime membuka pintu apartemenya dengan pelan, "Silahkan masuk kak Ichi," Orihime mempersilahkan sang kakak masuk.

"Kenapa apartemenmu gelap sekali _Hime_? Dimana ibu?! Malam ini ibu masak apa untuk menyambut kedatanganku?" tanya Ichigo dengan antusia berharap sang ibu akan senang melihat kedatangannya.

Wajah Orihime terlihat sendu dan sedih melihat sang kakak yang sangat gembira karena berfikir akan bertemu dengan sang ibu.

"Aku akan mengantarkan Kak Ichi bertemu dengan ibu," Orihime membawa Ichigo kedepan sebual altar yang terdapat dua foto pria dan wanita.

Ichigo berjalan mengekor dibelakang Orihime yang membawanya ke ruangan tengah, namun disana sama sekali tidak ada sosok sang ibu yang dicarinya, hingga ia melihat ditengah-tengah ruangan ada sebuah altar kecil dengan dua foto yang terpajang disana.

"Ayah, ibu kak Ichi datang untuk bertemu," ucap Orihime dengan sendu.

Tubuh Ichigo langsung kaku dan kedua matanya membelalak sempurna melihat foto sang ibu ada di altar doa.

"I-ini..."

"Ibu sudah meninggal enam tahun yang lalu dan ayah tiriku, juga meninggal dunia dua tahun yang lalu," jelas Orihime.

**BRUK...**

Ichigo langsung jatuh terduduk dan tak lama tangisnya pecah didepan altar sang ibu.

"Ibu..." teriaknya.

"Kak Ichi." Orihime memeluk tubuh sang kakak.

Ichigo menangis dalam pelukkan sang adik meluapkan semua perasaan sedih dihatinya, Orihime hanya bisa mengelus pelan pundak sang kakak untuk menenangkan hatinya.

"Ibu...Ibu..." isaknya.

Orihime ikut juga terlarut dalam kesedihan hati sang kakak, ia pun menitikan air matanya.

"_Hime_, antarkan kakak ke makam ibu." Pinta Ichigo dengan bibir yang bergetar.

Orihime hanya menganggukkan kepalanya menjawab keinginan sang kakak.

***#***

Hari ini langit terlihat cerah sekali matahari juga bersinar dengan teriknya, dan siang ini Ichigo juga Orihime pergi kemakam sang ibu untuk berziarah. Setelah menaiki beberapa puluh anak tangga akhirnya kedua kakaka adik itu tiba di area pemakan umum, Ichigo berjalan pelan menghampiri nisan sang ibu.

"Ibu aku datang, maaf jika aku datang terlambat menemui mu," Ichigo meletakkan sebuket bunga lili diatas makam sang ibu.

Ichigo terlihat duduk berjongkok disebelah Orihime seraya melipat kedua tangannya, "Ibu aku akan menjaga Orihime dengan baik, jadi beristirahatlah dengan tenang." Ichigo tersenyum menatap figura foto sang ibu.

"Kak Ichi." gumam Orihime.

Setelah berdoa cukup lama, Ichigo dan Orihime meninggalkan area pemakaman. Mereka manyempatkan diri berdoa dikuil suci dekat area pemakaman. Dan setelah berdoa dikuil, tanpa sengaja Orihime dan Ichigo melihat seorang nenek yang ditabrak jatuh seorang pria. Semua buah-buahan yang berada didalam keranjang sang nenek, berjatuhan kemana-kemana.

"Nenek, anda tidak apa-apa?" Orihime terlihat membantu sang nenek untuk bangun dan menuntunnya untuk duduk dipinggir kuil.

Sementara itu Ichigo memunguti buah persik yang berjatuhan dan memasukkannya kembali kedalam keranjang.

"Nenek aku sudah mengambil semua buah persik milik nenek yang berjatuhan tadi," Ichigo memberikan sekeranjang buah persik pada sang nenek.

Sang nenek terlihat tersenyum hangat pada Ichigo, "Terima kasih nak," ucapnya dengan pelan.

"Awas saja kalau aku bertemu dengan pria itu, aku pasti meninju wajahnya karena bersikap kurang ajar pada nenek," geram Ichigo.

Sang nenek malah tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan dari Ichigo, sang nenek merasa senang dengan sikap baik dari Ichigo dan Orihime. Dan sebagai balasan atas kebaikan hati mereka berdua, sang nenek memberikan buah persik pada kedua kakak adik itu. Keduanya menerima satu buah persik dari sang nenek.

"Nenek harap kalian akan memakannya hingga habis dan dalam seratus hari semua keinginan kalian terwujud juga cinta sejati kalian berdua." ucap sang nenek.

"Terima kasih nek, kami berdua akan memakannya." Orihime menerima buah persik

Setelah memberikan buah persik untuk Orihime dan Ichigo, sang nenek tiba-tiba saja pergi menghilang begitu saja. Membuat kedua kakak adik itu merasa sedikit merinding, dan memutuskan untuk bergegas pergi dari area kuil suci.

Setelah pergi mengunjungi makan sang ibu dan berjalan-jalan sebentar dengan sang adik, Ichigo harus segera pulang ke asrama dan hari ini ia merasa sangat senang sekali karena bisa bertemu dengan Orihime dan bersenang-senang dengannya.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik _Hime_, kakak akan menghubungimu setiap hari."

"Hmm." sahut Orihime seraya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Ichigo pun masuk kedalam _Shinkanse_, walau sudah berada didalam kereta Ichigo masih berdiri dipintu kaca seraya melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada sang adik.

"Hati-hati dijalan kak Ichi." ucap Orihime seraya membalas lambai tangan sang kakak.

Hari ini Orihime merasa senang sekali, karena bisa bertemu dengan sang kakak. Setelah sampai dirumah, Orihime langsung merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur.

**Drrrrtttt…**

Ponsel baru pemberian dari sang kakak terdengar bergetar, Orihime langsung mengangkatnya dan ternyata itu adalah sang kakak yang menghubunginya. Ichigo sudah berada diasrama dan sampai dengan selamat. Setelah mengobrol dengan Ichigo ditelpon beberapa menit, tiba-tiba perut Orihime langsung berbunyi karena lapar.

**Krucuukkk**

Perut Orihime bersuara dengan kencangnya.

"Laparnya." keluh Orihime seraya memegangi perutnya.

Gadis cantik bersurai orange kecokelatan ini keluar dari kamar dan menuju dapur untuk melihat apakah ada makanan didalam kulkas. Dan saat Orihime membuka kulkas ternyata, isi dalam lemari es-nya kosong hanya ada botol air mineral saja.

Tiba-tiba saja Orihime teringat dengan buah persik yang berada didalam tasnya.

Orihime pun mengambil buah persik yang ada didalam tasnya, awalnya Orihime ragu untuk memakannya namun karena rasa lapar diperutnya. Mau tidak mau Orihime memakan buah persik pemberian dari sang nenek.

"Enak sekali buah persik ini." Orihime memakan buah persik itu dengan lahapnya.

Setelah puas memakan buah persik itu, entah mengapa tiba-tiba Orihime merasa sangat mengantuk sekali. Dan tanpa diduga juga Ichigo juga sama-sama memakan buah persik itu dan ia juga langsung merasakan apa yang di rasakan oleh Orihime.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Empier Gakuen_ adalah sebuah sekolah asrama elit untuk kalangan atas dan hanya orang-orang dari kalangan tertentu yang bisa bersekolah disini. Dan Ichigo tercatat sebagai siswa kelas dua disekolah ini.

Seperti biasa Renji yang merupakan teman sekamar Ichigo selalu bangun pagi untuk berolahraga dan akan membangunkan Ichigo jam tujuh pagi untuk bersiap-siap kesekolah.

"Hei, pemalas ayo bangun," Renji menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Ichigo menggunakan kakinya.

Namun Ichigo tidak mau bangun juga dan dengan terpaksa Renji menarik selimut yang digunakan oleh Ichigo. Hal ini membuat pemuda bersurai orange ini langsung terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Sia…" pemuda bersurai orange ini menghentikan ucapannya, kedua matanya langsung terbuka sempurna dan menatap kaget sosok pria bersurai merah dihadapannya saat ini yang hanya mengenakan celana panjang berwarna hitam juga bertelanjang dada dan memperlihatkan tubuh atletisnya.

"AAAAA!" pemuda bersurai orange ini langsung berteriak dengan keras seraya menjauhi Renji.

Renji merasa sangat aneh dengan sikap sahabatnya itu, "Kau ini kenapa Ichigo?" tanya Renji dengan bingung.

"Aku bukan kak Ichi. Jadi menjauhlah dariku pria hidung belang," jerit pemuda tampan ini seraya berjalan mundur menghindari Renji.

"?!"

Renji semakin bingung dengan sikap dari temannya itu, dan terus berfikir apakah otak Ichigo terganggu gara-gara semalam memakan buah persik sebelum tidur.

"Sudah kuduga kalau buah itu beracun. Ini aku Renji Abarai, temanmu." Renji berusaha mendekati Ichigo.

Namun dengan cepat pemuda bersurai orange ini langsung pergi berlari menuju kamar mandi dan mengunci kamar mandi rapat-rapat. Ia langsung membasuh wajahnya dan saat menatap pantulan wajahnya dicermin betapa kagetnya ia, melihat wajah Ichigo Kurosaki sang kakak bukannya Orihime Inoue, dirinya.

"Ini tidak mungkin!" Orihime menatap syok wajahnya didalam cermin.

Orihime memegangi bagian depan tubuhnya dan ternyata dadanya terasa rata dan saat pandangan matanya terarah pada bagian bawah tubuhnya, wajah Orihime langsung menjadi pucat pasi.

"AAAAAAAA!" jerit Orihime dengan keras dari kamar mandi.

Ichigo juga terlihat diam mematung didepan cermin seraya memegangi bagian depan tubuhnya yang terasa kenyal dan besar, wajahnya terlihat sangat syok sekali dan tak lama ia berteriak dengan kerasnya.

"AAAAAAA! TIDAKKKK!" jerit Ichigo dengan frustasi.

Keduanya terlihat sangat syok sekali ketika menemukan diri mereka tidak ada ditubuh mereka yang sebenarnya.

Ternyata jiwa mereka berdua tertukar satu sama lain, kini jiwa Orihime berada ditubuh Ichigo begitu pula dengan jiwa Ichigo yang berada didalam tubuh Orihime. Entah bagaimana mereka berdua akan menjalani kehidupan mereka sehari-hari dengan tubuh yang tertukar ini.

Ichigo harus menjadi Orihime gadis yang terkenal kalem, lembut, ramah dan polos. Sedangkan Orihime harus menjadi Ichigo yang terkenal galak, nakal, pembuat onar disekolah. Akankah keduanya bisa menjalani peran barunya dikehidupan baru dan aneh mereka berdua.

"Ya Tuhan!" jerit keduanya dalam hati.

**TBC**

**A/N** : **Fic ini sempat dihapus karena Inoue kurang puas dengan jalan ceritanya, dan setelah di edit sedikit Inoue kembali mencoba mempublishnya, semoga saja ada yang menyukainya.**

**Terima kasih kepada siapapun yang sudi dan mau membaca apalagi meriview cerita ini, Inoue sangat berterim kasih sekali.**

**Inoue Kazeka**


	2. Chapter 2

**Discl****a****imer : Tite Kubo**

**Rate : T **

**Genre : Romance**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING**** : Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, EYD yang amburaul, Penempatan tanda baca yang tidak sesuai, OOC, Gaje dan masih banyak kekurangannya.**

**Disini Ichigo menjadi Orihime, dan Orihime menjadi Ichigo jadi jangan heran/bingung kalau nanti pas membacanya, karena sikap dan tingkah mereka akan sangat berbeda.**

**PLEASE IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

**Ruang ganti pria.**

Itulah yang tertulis didepan pintu sebuah ruangan, dan bisa dipastikan kalau didalam ruangan ini semuanya adalah laki-laki yang tengah berganti pakaian. Akan tetapi seorang pemuda bersurai orange terlihat berdiri dipojokkan dengan membelakangi orang-orang, tak hanya itu raut wajahnya terlihat merah padam bak kepiting rebus melihat teman-temannya membuka pakaian dan memperlihatkan tubuh bagian atas mereka yang rata-rata sangat bagus dan berbentuk.

"_Ya, Tuhan semoga aku tidak mati karena mehanan malu." Batinnya._

**PUK...**

Seorang pemuda bersurai merah tiba-tiba menepuk pundaknya.

"Ekh!" pekikknya kaget.

"Hei, Ichigo! Apa yang kau lakukan disitu? Cepatlah berganti pakaian, karena pelajaran olahraga akan segera dimulai." ujar Renji yang merupakan teman sekamarnya.

"I-iya," sahutnya gugup.

"Kalau begitu, aku duluan ya Ichigo." Ucap Renji seraya pergi berlalu dari ruang ganti.

Ichigo hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman kecil.

"Akhirnya sepi juga!" ucap Ichigo dengan bernafas lega.

"Ternyata jadi anak laki-laki itu tidak mudah."

Setelah dirasa sudah sepi, Ichigo mulai berganti pakaian. Jika ditanya mengapa Ichigo yang notabennya adalah seorang laki-laki terlihat sangat malu melihat teman-temannya berganti pakaian, itu karena di dalam tubuhnya adalah jiwa Orihime yang merupakan adik perempuan Ichigo.

Kedua kakak adik ini tertukar jiwanya karena memakan buah persik pemberian dari seorang nenek setelah mengunjungi makan sang ibu. Ichigo dan Orihime sudah menanyakan tentang apa yang menimpa mereka berdua, kepada seorang pendeta suci sekaligus peramal handal disebuah kuil di luar kota.

"_Jika ingin kembali ketubuh kalian masing-masing, kalian berdua harus menemukan seseorang yang mencintai kalian dengan tulus, dan waktu kalian berdua hanya 100 hari." ujar sang pendeta._

Dan jika selama 100 hari itu, mereka berdua tidak bisa menemukan orang yang mencintai mereka dengan tulus bisa dipastikan kalau jiwa mereka akan terperangkap selamanya dan tak akan bisa kembali lagi ketubuh masing-masing. Yang membuat kakak, adik ini pusing adalah, bagaimana mereka menemukan pasangan, sementara jiwa mereka tertukar satu sama lain.

Jika Ichigo yang berada didalam tubuh Orihime, mendekati seorang perempuan maka ia dikira seorang lesbi karena menyukai seorang perempuan. Begitu-pun sebaliknya dengan Orihime yang berada di dalam tubuh sang kakak, Ichigo, dirinya akan di anggap gay karena mendekati dan menyukai seorang laki-laki.

"Haah~~" Ichigo menghela nafasnya dengan pelan.

Hampir saja dirinya mati karena jantungnya terus berdebar-debar melihat para anak laki-laki yang merupakan teman sekelas kakaknya berganti pakaian, tak hanya itu saja mereka juga terlihat saling memperlihat dan menyombongkan tubuh mereka masing-masing.

Baru juga Orihime hendak memakai baju olahraganya, tiba-tiba pintu ruangan ganti terbuka dengan keras.

**BRAK...**

"AAAA!" Ichigo berteriak histeris dan dengan reflek menutupi bagian depan tubuhnya.

Seorang pemuda tampan bermata abu-abu terlihat menyeringitkan dahinya menatap bingung juga aneh dengan sikap Ichigo yang terlihat malu padanya, terlebih wajah pemuda bersurai orange itu terlihat merona merah.

"Apa kau malu padaku Kurosaki?" pria itu menatap dingin Ichigo.

"I...Tidak kok, ke-kenapa aku harus malu padamu, a-aku-kan laki-laki sejati." Elak Ichigo dengan gugup.

"Benarkah itu!? Lalu mengapa wajahmu merah seperti itu? Membuatku sangat jijik melihatnya." ucapnya dengan tajam.

**Nyut'**

Hati Ichigo terasa sakit mendengar perkataan pemuda tampan itu. Ingin rasanya ia membalas perkataannya namun akan percuma saja karena pemuda itu keburu pergi setelah mengambil sebuah jaket berwarna hitam yang tergantung di dekat loker.

"Siapa sih pemuda menyebalkan itu!" gerutu Ichigo dalam hatinya.

Setelah mengganti pakaian dengan baju olah raga, buru-buru Ichigo ke lapangan untuk mengikuti pelajaran olahraga dari Zaraki _Sensei_.

Untuk sementara waktu Orihime harus menjalani kehidupan sebagai Ichigo yang merupakan sang kakak di sekolah elit _Empire Gakuen_ dan menyembunyikan jati dirinya dan apa yang tengah menimpa dirinya pada teman baik sang kakak Renji Abarai.

***#***

**DRAP...DRAP...DRAP...**

Saat ini Ichigo dan teman-temannya tengah bermain sepak bola di lapangan, dan sebagian teman sekelasnya yang tak ikut bermain duduk dipinggir lapangan menonton pertandingan seraya memberikan semangat.

"Oper padaku." Renji telihat melambaikan salah satu tangannya pada Ichigo.

Akan tetapi dengan sigap kedua pemuda terlihat menghalangi langkah kaki Renji dan menjaga ketat setiap gerak langkah dari pemuda bersurai merah itu.

"Awasi Renji dan jangan biarakan Kurosaki mengoper bola padanya." Teriak seorang pemuda bersurai kuning.

"Ck! Sial." Gerutu Renji.

Di saat kedua temannya ini tengah lengah, Renji menggunakan kesempatan itu dan langsung berlari kearah gawang tanpa pengawalan dari dua pemuda itu.

"Ichigo, berikan bola itu padaku." Teriak Renji.

**DUAK...**

"Terima ini." Ichigo menendang bola ke arah Renji.

Dan dengan sigap, pemuda bersurai merah itu menerimanya lalu menendangnya masuk kedalam gawang.

"Gol!" teriak Renji dengan girang.

"Tembakan bagus kawan." Puji teman-teman setim Renji.

**BUK...**

"Operan yang bagus, Ichigo. Aku tidak mengira kalau kau pintar juga bermain sepak bola." Puji Renji.

"Hahaha...Terima kasih Renji atas pujiannya." Balas Ichigo malu.

"Tumben sekali kau mau bermain sepak bola dengan kami. Biasanya kau selalu membolos pelajaran olahraga dan tidur diruang kesehatan. Dan kalau-pun kau ikut pelajaran kau selalu duduk di pinggir lapangan menonton kami semua bermain." ujar Kira yang merupakan teman sekelasnya.

"Benarkah itu? Aku hanya ingin ganti suasana saja." Ichigo tertsemyum kikuk menatap pemuda bersurai kuning itu.

"Dan aku merasa kalau kau bukan Ichigo saja." Celetuk Renji yang langsung membuat wajah Ichigo pucat pasi mendengarnya.

"I-itu perasaanmu saja Renji." Sahut Ichigo gugup.

"_Aku harap mereka semua tidak curiga padaku." Batinnya._

Dan diam-diam dari balik jendela ruang Osis, seorang pemuda bersurai hitam dengan iris abu-abunya menatap tajam pada Ichigo. Pemuda tampan ini merasa ada yang aneh dengan tingkah Ichigo Kurosaki hari ini, karena tak biasanya pemuda itu bersikap ramah dengan teman-temannya terlebih tadi wajahnya merona merah saat bertemu dengannya karena kepergok sedang berganti pakaian, dan hal ini semakin menambah rasa curiga dan penasarannya.

"Ichigo Kurosaki!" desisnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sementara Orihime tengah bersenang-senang dengan teman-teman barunya disekolah sebagai sang kakak, lain hal dengan Ichigo yang saat ini tengah menderita karena terbaring terpuruk diatas ranjang ruang kesehatan seraya memegangi perutnya yang terasa sangat sakit, karena siklus bulanan yang biasa dialami oleh para wanita.

"Sial! Sakit sekali." Racaunya.

Tiba-tiba saat jam pelajaran pertama mulai, perutnya terasa sakit, tak hanya itu saja dirinya merasa dari bagian antara kedua pahanya terasa mengeluarkan sesuatu dan itu terasa sedikit hangat. Buru-buru gadis bersurai orange kecokelatan ini pamit untuk pergi ke toilet dan melihat apa yang keluar dari tubuh bagian bawahnya.

"Hah! Darah?!" serunya dengan kaget.

Ichigo benar-benar sangat bingung kenapa ada darah di celana dalamnya, gadis cantik ini langsung berlari ke ruangan kesehatan dan menemui guru kesahatan untuk berkonsultasi karena takut terjadi hal buruk padanya, terlebih perutnya terasa sangat sakit sekali. Dan saat menceritakan hal ini pada guru kesehatan, dirinya malah ditertawakan.

"Hahahaha...Kau sangat lucu sekali Orihime," Unohana_ sensei_ tersenyum geli menatap gadis bersurai orange kecokelatan yang ada didepannya saat ini.

"_Sensei_, mengapa kau menterawakan ceritaku!" Orihime terlihat kesal.

"Karena hal itu sangat wajar terjadi padamu, mengingat kalau kau adalah seorang wanita. Memangnya ini bukan pengalaman pertamamu-kan saat datang bulan?" tanya Unohana _Sensei_.

"Hah! Datang bulan?" Orihime terlihat bengong mendengarnya.

Karena bagi Orihime atau lebih tepatnya bagi Ichigo, hal ini memang pertama kalinya ia rasakan, mengingat kalau sebenarnya ia adalah seorang laki-laki bukannya perempuan.

"Iya, siklus ini biasanya memang datang pada setiap wanita normal. _Sensei_ akan memberikan obat penghilang nyeri juga pembalut padamu dan setelah itu kau bisa beristirahat sebentar di atas kasur." Unohana memberikan sebuah obat dan pembalut pada Orihime.

"Ini bagaimana caranya memakainya _Sensei_?" wajah Orihime merona merah memegangi pembalut pemberian dari Unohana.

"Kau tidak bisa memakainya?" tanya Unohana bingung.

"Iya." Orihime menganggukkan kepalanya dengan malu.

_Sensei_ cantik ini terlihat bengong sesaat menatap Orihime, ia tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa gadis cantik bermata abu-abu ini tidak bisa memakai pembalut yang memang biasa digunakannya setiap bulan jika siklus wanitanya datang. Dengan pelan-pelan Unohana mengajarkan cara menggunakan pembalut pada Orihime.

"Nah, sekarang kau sudah mengertikan Orihime." Ujar Unonaha _Sensei_.

"Iya, terima kasih _sensei_ atas bantuannya." Orihime pamit pada sang_ Sensei_ dan masuk kedalam toilet untuk memakainya.

Setelah memakai pembalut Orihime meminum obat penghilang nyeri pemberian dari Unohana _Sensei_ dan berbaring di atas kasur.

"Ugh!" lenguh Orihime seraya memegangi perutnya.

"Ternyata jadi wanita itu tidak enak." Keluh Orihime.

Hampir seharian ini Orihime berbaring diatas kasur di ruang kesehatan karena sakit datang bulannya ini. Dirinya tidak menyangka kalau setiap bulannya sang adik akan merasakan hal menyakitkan seperti ini, mulai saat ini dirinya tidak akan pernah menganggap kalau wanita itu adalah mahkluk yang lemah mengingat setiap bulannya mereka harus merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa.

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

**TING...TONG...**

Bel pelajaran terakhir berbunyi dan menandakan kalau pelajaran untuk hari ini sudah usai, dan hari ini Ichigo terlihat mengikuti semua mata pelajaran dengan baik juga antusias. Dan hal ini menurut teman-teman sekelasnya sebuah kejadian yang sangat langka sekaligus luar biasa, mengingat biasanya pemuda bersurai orange itu selalu tidur selama jam pelajaran berlangsung atau pergi membolos dengan Renji.

"Nah, anak-anak pelajaran hari ini selesai." ujar sang _Sensei_ sesaat sebelum keluar dari kelas.

Setelah sang _Sensei _pergi, para murid terlihat mulai merapihkan buku pelajarannya. Begitu pula dengan Ichigo yang tengah sibuk membereskan buku pelajarannya.

"Hei, Ichigo," panggil Renji yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Iya, ada apa Renji?" sahut Ichigo seraya memasukkan semua peralatan sekolahnya ke dalam tas.

"Apa kau sakit?" tanya Renji tiba-tiba.

Ichigo menatap bingung pemuda bersurai merah itu, "Tidak, aku baik-baik saja kok Renji." Jawabnya santai.

"Hari ini kau bersikap beda sekali, tidak seperti biasanya. Aku merasa kalau kau seperti orang lain saja bukannya Ichigo," celetuk Renji.

Ichigo terlihat sedikit salah tingkah mendengar perkataan Renji, "Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja, Renji."

"Memangnya aku tak pernah mengikuti pelajaran saja," ucapnya gugup.

"Kau memang tidak pernah mengikuti pelajaran dikelas, karena kau selalu membolos atau tidur di dalam kelas." sahut Renji.

Ichigo hanya bisa tertawa kaku menanggapinya, buru-buru ia membereskan semua peralatan sekolahnya dan meraih tas sekolahnya.

**SRUK...**

Ichigo bangun dari kursinya seraya menenteng tasnya di belakang, seperti gaya anak laki-laki kebanyakan membawa tas sekolah.

"Ayo kita pulang. Hari ini aku mau menemui Orihime, apa kau mau ikut?" ajak Ichigo.

"Tentu saja aku mau ikut pergi menemui adikmu yang cantik itu." Sahut Renji dengan penuh semangat.

Keduanya-pun pergi meninggalkan kelas, baru juga beberapa langkah mereka keluar dari kelas tiba-tiba saja seorang pemuda bersurai biru dengan gerombolan teman-temannya datang menghampirinya dan menghadang jalan Renji dan Ichigo.

"Mau apa kalian?" Renji menatap tajam pemuda itu dan gerombolannya.

"Minggirlah Abarai, aku hanya ada perlu dengan temanmu itu."

Ichigo menatap bingung pemuda bersurai biru itu, "Kau siapa?" tanyanya dengan polos.

Semua orang kaget mendengar pertanyaan dari Ichigo terutama dengan pemuda bersurai biru itu yang merasa marah juga kesal pada Ichigo.

**SREK...**

Pemuda itu menarik kerah seragam milik Ichigo, "Kau lupa padaku, hah!" teriaknya.

"Aku memang tidak mengenalimu," ucap Ichigo yang semakin menambah kemarahan pemuda bersurai biru itu.

**BUAGH!**

Pemuda tampan itu memukul wajah Ichigo dan membuatnya jatuh tersungkur ke lantai.

"Sakit..." rintih Ichigo seraya memegangi pipi kanannya.

Buru-buru Renji menghampiri Ichigo dan membantunya untuk berdiri, "Kau tidak apa-apa, Ichigo?"

"Ya, terima kasih Renji. Siapa pemuda menyebalkan itu?" tanya Ichigo.

"Kau benar-benar lupa padanya dan tak mengenalinya sama sekali?"

"Hm..." angguk Ichigo.

"Dia adalah Grimmjow Jaegarjaques, ketua berandalan di sekolah ini dan musuh besarmu disekolah ini." jelas Renji.

"_Ternyata kakak punya musuh disekolah ini." _ _Batin Orihime._

"Hei, kalian berdua sudah berbincang-bincangnya?" teriak Grimmjow dengan penuh emosi.

Disaat Grimmjow hendak memukul kembali Ichigo, para anggota Osis datang menghampiri mereka semua.

**DRAP...DRAP...DRAP...**

"Hentikan kalian semua!" teriak seorang pemuda tampan bersurai hitam panjang dibelakanganya sudah ada beberapa anggota Osis yang mengikutinya berlari.

"Gawat, ketua Osis menyebalkan itu. Ayo Ichigo kita kabur dari sini." Renji menarik reflek tangan Ichigo dan membawanya kabur dari gerombolan anak-anak nakal itu terutama lolos dari ketua Osis disekolah ini, Byakuya Kuchiki.

**Blush'**

Wajah Ichigo sedikit merona merah saat tangannya di genggam erat oleh Renji.

"_Hangat dan lembut."_ _Batinnya._

Setelah berlari cukup jauh meninggalkan sekolah, Renji berhenti di depan sebuah toko kue dengan nafas yang sedikit terengah-engah. Sementara itu Ichigo terlihat biasa-biasa saja dan tidak terlihat kelelahan sedikit-pun karena baginya berlari adalah hal biasa untuknya, mengingat dirinya sering berlari ke sekolah jika datang terlambat kesekolah setelah mengantarkan susu dan koran.

"Sykurlah kita selamat." Ujar Renji dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

***#***

Orihime menatap horor wajah sang kakak, karena terdapat luka lebam disekitar pipi kanannya, darah Orihime terasa sangat mendidih saat tahu Ichigo di sakiti atau lebih tepatnya adik tercintanya disakiti.

"Siapa yang melakkukannya, Hi-kak Ichi?" tanya Orihime dengan penuh emosi.

"Grimmjow, yang melakukannya Orihime-_chan_." Jawab Renji dengan cepat.

"Benarkah itu?" Orihime menatap Ichigo, meminta penjelasan dang pemuda bersurai orange itu.

"Hm.." Ichigo mengganggukkan kepalanya membenarkan jawaban dari Renji.

"Dasar, pemuda bersengsek itu! Awas saja kalau bertemu," Orihime meremas kencang nampan yang tengah dipegangnya.

"Sudahlah, Ka..._Hime_, aku tidak apa-apa ini hanya luka kecil," Ichigo berusaha menangkan hati Orihime.

"Huh! Andai saja ada aku didekatmu saat itu, sudah pasti aku menonjok wajahnya yang selalu dibanggakan itu," dengus Orihime dengan penuh emosi.

Renji tertawa geli mendengar perkataan Orihime, "Hahaha...Kau seperti Ichigo saja Orihime, selalu marah dengan mata yang berapi-api," ledek Renji.

"Benarkah itu Renji-_kun_? Mungkin karena kami kakak adik jadinya sifat kami agak sama." balas Orihime dengan memperlihatkan senyuman manisnya.

**Blush'**

Wajah Renji langsung merona merah melihatnya, "Kau sangat cantik sekali, Orihime-_chan_ aku jadi jatuh cinta padamu." Rayu Renji.

Dan tiba-tiba saja di wajah Ichigo ada sedikit rona merah yang menghiasi wajahnya, karena mengatakan kalau dirinya sangat cantik. Maklum saja karena yang berada didalam tubuh Ichigo adalah Orihime.

"Berhenti menggodaku Renji-_kun_, bukankah kau sudah punya Rukia. Adik dari ketua Osis menyebalkan itu," Orihime menatap tajam pemuda bersurai merah itu.

**PRANG...**

Seketika hati Ichigo, yang merupakan Orihime langsung pecah berkeping-keping mendengarnya, ia tidak tahu kalau pemuda tampan bersurai merah itu sudah memiliki seorang kekasih.

"Dari mana kau tahu Orihime-_chan_?" Renji menatap bingung gadis bersurai orange itu.

"Kak Ichi, yang memberitahukannya padaku." jelas Orihime.

Pemuda bersurai merah itu menolehkan wajahnya dan menatap sebal pada Ichigo karena memberitahukan mengenai Rukia yang merupakan kekasihnya, murid dari _Alice Gakuen_ yang sekolahnya bersebelahan dengan _Empire Gakuen_.

"Kau merusak kesenanganku saja Ichigo." Dengus Renji.

"Hahahaha..." Ichigo hanya bisa tertawa kikuk mananggapinya.

Disaat mereka bertiga tengah asik mengobrol santai, tiba-tiba seorang gadis bersurai merah muda panjang dengan rambut di kuncir dua datang berlari menerjang Ichigo dan langsung memeluknya dengan erat.

"Sayang aku rindu sekali padamu..." teriaknya dengan manja.

Wajah Orihime langsung menatap horor gadis itu, sedangkan Ichigo hanya bisa bengong juga bingung dengan gadis yang tengah mendekapnya saat ini. Sementara Renji diam seribu bahasa melihat adegan itu, karena yang datang adalah gadis yang sangat berbahaya juga berpengaruh di _Alice Gakuen_.

"_Astaga! Gadis gila itu." Batin Orihime yang merupakan Ichigo._

"_Ya, ampun! Gadis menyeramkan itu._" _Batin Renji._

"Ma-maaf bisakah kau melepaskan pelukkanmu, aku merasa sesak." Keluh Ichigo yang merasa risih dengan sikap gadis berkuncir dua ini.

Gadis cantik ini melepaskan pelukkannya, namun ia langsung bergelayut manja di lengan kanan Ichigo, dan pemuda bersurai orange ini benar-benar dibuat bingung dengan sikap gadis cantik ini, karena dirinya benar-benar tidak mengenalinya sama sekali.

"Kau, siapa?" tanya Ichigo bingung.

Gadis ini menggembungkan kedua pipinya menatap sebal Ichigo, "Kau lupa padaku Ichigo-_kun_?!"

"Ma-maaf aku benar-benar tidak mengenalimu." sahut Ichigo.

"Ini, aku Riruka Dokugamine. Kekasihmu." ucap Riruka dengan percaya diri.

Wajah Orihime yang merupakan Ichigo, langsung pucat pasi mendengarnya, mimpi apa dirinya semalam. Tiba-tiba gadis bersurai merah muda itu mengatakan kalau ia adalah kekasihnya, mendengarnya saja membuat dirinya merinding apalagi membayangkannya.

"Apa pacar?!" seru Ichigo kaget.

Pemuda bersurai orange ini menatap bingung Orihime dan berusaha mencari penjelasan dari gadis bersurai orange kecokelatan itu mengenai Riruka, yang mengaku-angku sebagai kekasihnya.

"Itu, tidak benar. Kau bukan kekasih Kak Ichi, karena kakaku tidak memiliki pacar satu-pun." Orihime melepas paksa pelukkan Riruka di tangan Ichigo.

"Siapa kau gadis jelek, berani menggangu waktu-ku dengan Ichigo-_kun_?!" Riruka berkacak pinggang menatap garang Orihime.

"Aku adalah adik dari Ichigo, namaku Orihime," jelas Orihime dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Adik?! Aku baru tahu kalau Ichigo-_kun_ memiliki seorang adik," Riruka menatap bingung pemuda bersurai orange disebelahnya.

"Dia memang benar adik perempuanku, kami terpisah selama sepuluh tahun dan belum lama ini kami bertemu kembali," jelas Ichigo.

Kedua mata Riruka langsung berkaca-kaca mendengarnya, "Benarkah! Aku sangat terharu sekali mendengarnya Ichigo-_kun_,"

**GREP...**

Riruka langsung menggenggam erat kedua tangan Orihime, "Mulai hari ini kita berteman baik ya, Orihime-_chan_, karena aku adalah calon kakak iparmu." Ujar Riruka dengan pedenya.

"_Jangan bermimpi, gadis gila."_ _Batin Ichigo._

"Maaf, aku tidak mau berteman baik denganmu. Aku masih banyak pekerjaan." Orihime melepas kasar genggaman tangan Riruka lalu pergi kebelakang untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda.

"Huh! Adikmu sangat menyebalkan sekali, Ichigo-_kun_," Riruka kembali bergelayut manja pada Ichigo.

**Drrrtt...**

Tiba-tiba saja ponsel milik Ichigo bergetar dan saat membacanya pemuda bersurai orange itu langsung pergi ke belakang menemui Orihime yang tadi mengirimkannya pesan singkat.

"Ada, apa kak Ichi?" tanyanya pelan karena saking pelannya suaranya terdengar seperti berbisik.

"Ini, pakailah hanya ini yang bisa menyelamatkanmu dari gadis gila itu," Orihime memberikan sebuah pakaian perempuan dan wig pada Ichigo.

Ichigo terbengong mendengarnya.

"Percayalah padaku, pakai ini dan kau bisa terbebas dari Riruka," Orihime meyakinkan Ichigo agar mau memakai pemberian darinya.

"Baiklah, aku akan memakainya tapi jangan salahkan aku jika kau nanti ditertawakan ataupun diledek oleh Renji-_kun_,"

"Hn..." sahut Orihime santai.

Ichigo mulai melepaskan seragam sekolahnya dan memakai pakaian yang diberikan Orihime, ia memakai wig serta berdandan untuk meyamarkan wajahnya dari Riruka. Setelah selesai menyamar ia mengirim pesan pada Renji dan meminta temannya itu menemuinya di dekat kasir.

"_Ichigo!" batin Renji._

Buru-buru pemuda bersurai merah itu pergi kasir dan meninggalkan Riruka, saat pergike dekat kasir seorang wanita cantik bersurai kuning panjang dengan pakaian gotic lolita yang melambaikan salah satu tangannya, sesaat Renji bengong menatap gadis cantik itu yang tak lain adalah Ichigo.

"Renji ini aku..." Ichigo memberikan sebuah kode pada temannya itu, dan sepertinya pemuda bersurai merah itu mengerti dan paham dengan kode yang diberikan oleh Ichigo.

"Kau..." Renji menatap tak percaya penampilan Ichigo.

"Hmpthhh..." Renji menahan tawanya.

Pemuda bersurai merah ini benar-benar tak percaya penampilan Ichigo yang dinilainya sangat cantik, andai saja gadis yang didepannya ini bukan Ichigo yang tengah menyamar sudah pasti sejak tadi Renji akan menggodanya.

"Kau cantik juga Ichigo," ledek Renji.

"Berhenti menggodaku, ayo cepat kita pergi dari cafe ini." Ichigo menggandeng mesra tangan Renji dan berjalan keluar dari dalam cafe.

Sementara itu Riruka terlihat sangat kesal, marah juga jengkel saat tahu kalau Ichigo pergi dari cafe tanpa pamit padanya.

"Ichigo-_kun_." Erangnya.

***#***

Saat berjalan diluar Renji dan Ichigo menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang yang melihatnya karena dimata para pemuda kalau wajah Ichigo sangat cantik sekali saat menjadi wanita, dan saat berjalan menuju halte bus tanpa diduga sama sekali oleh Renji dan Ichigo kalau mereka berdua akan bertemu dengan Rukia, kekasih Renji yang baru saja keluar dari toko kain.

"Renji-_kun_?!" seru Rukia kaget karena mendapati sang kekasih tengan berjalan mesra dengan seorang gadis cantik yang tak lain adalah Ichigo.

"Rukia!" Renji menatap horor sang kekasih.

Tangan Rukia terlihat mengepal dengan keras dan Renji sangat tahu apa itu, buru-buru pemuda bersurai merah ini duduk berlutut di hadapan sang kekasih seraya meminta maaf dan menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Setelah dijelaskan amarah dari Rukia reda dan kini gadis cantik bersurai hitam itu malah tertawa geli melihat penampilan dari Ichigo.

"Hahahaha..." Rukia tertawa sangat lebar hingga air mata keluar dari matanya.

"Sudah puas belum mentertawaiku, Rukia," dengus Ichigo, yang merasa sebal karena ditertawakan oleh Rukia.

"Ma-maafkan aku Ichigo, habis kau sangat cantik sekali." ledek Rukia.

"Huh..." Ichigo membuang mukanya.

"Sudah jangan marah lagi. Oh, ya Renji-_kun_ mau membantuku membawakan barang-barang ini-kan." Rukia memperlihatkan beberapa kantong belanjaan ditangannya.

"Tentu saja sayang," Renji meraih belanjaan Rukia sementara itu, gadis cantik ini menggandeng mesra pemuda bersurai merah itu.

"Maaf ya Ichigo aku mengantar Rukia dulu. Kau pulang duluan saja ke asrama dan jangan mengunci kamar jika aku pulang telat." Ucap Renji sesaat sebelum pergi.

"Baiklah." Ichigo menanggapinya dengan malas.

Setelah Renji pergi menaiki sebuah taksi bersama sang kekasih, dirinya baru teringat kalau ia masih belum hapal betul jalan pulang ke asrama dan mau tidak mau Ichigo harus menghubungi Orihime, akan tetapi sepertinya gadis bersurai orange itu tidak mengakat ponselnya karena sibuk bekerja.

"Ya, ampun! Bagaimana aku pulang ke asrama." jeritnya.

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

Minggu depan akan di adakan festifal kebudayaan di sekolah _Empire Gakuen_, dan semua kelas juga murid wajib mengikuti kegiatan yang dilakukan selama satu tahun sekali ini. Saat ini semua orang dikelas Ichigo tengah rapat mengenai tema apa yang akan dipakainya untuk tahun ini.

"Bagaimana kita membuat rumah hantu saja." Usul Kira pada ketua kelas.

"Rumah hantu sudah dipakai oleh kelas sebelah, bagaimana kalau kita membuat cafe saja," ujar Renji ditengah-tengah rapat.

"Bukankah itu juga sudah dipakai oleh kelas tiga." sahut Hisagi.

"Tapi, kita buat cafe yang berbeda. Bagaimana kalau cafe cosplay saja, itu lebih menarik dari pada cafe biasa yang dibuat oleh anak kelas tiga." jelas Renji.

"Boleh juga idemu Renji. Sudah diputuskan, kalau kita akan membuat cafe cosplay. Bagaimana apa kalian semua setuju?" tanya sang ketua kelas.

"Ya, kami setuju ketua." Teriak para murid bersamaan.

"Aku sih ikut-ikutan saja." Gumam Ichigo malas.

Namun didalam hatinya Ichigo merasa senang dan menantikan seperti apa acara festifal di sekolah megah dan bergengsi ini.

"_Pasti festifal disekolah akan seru." Batin Orihime_.

Ketua kelas-pun mulai membagai tugas pada teman-temannya, yang kebagian membuat kostum cosplay untuk dipakai dicafe adalah Yumichika, Hirako dan Ggio Vega demi mendapatkan hasil yang sempurna juga bagus mereka semua bekerja dengan keras dan giat tak jarang mereka akan berada didalam kelas hingga larut malam untuk mendekor kelas.

Gara-gara sibuk mendekor kelas dan persiapan festifal sekolah, untuk sementara waktu Ichigo tidak bisa menemui Orihime di cafe dan berbagi informasi mengenai keadaan disekolah namun mereka masih berkirim pesan atau menelpon untuk saling bertukar kabar.

"Hari ini sangat melelahkan sekali." Keluh Renji seraya menjulurkan tangannya kedepan.

"Badanku juga terasa sangat lengket sekali." Tambah Ichigo yang duduk disebelah Renji.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita berendam di pemandian milik keluarga Kira saja." usul Hisagi.

"Ide bagus, Hisagi." Renji menyetujui usulan dari temannya.

"Ayo, kita semua pergi kepemandian air panas." Teriak Renji yang langsung disambut gembira oleh teman-teman sekelasnya.

Ichigo kaget mendengarnya dan berniat untuk tidak ikut, akan tetapi dirinya sudah keburu ditarik oleh Renji dan hanya bisa pasrah ikut kepemandian air panas bersama teman-teman sekelasnya. Selama berada dipemandian air panas Ichigo terus berada dipojokkan, berendam dengan tenang, tanpa ikut permainan aneh juga jorok dari teman-temannya.

"_Jadi begini kelakuan mereka jika bersama di dalam pemandian air panas."_ _Batinnya._

***#***

Akhirnya setelah bekerja keras siang malam selama beberapa hari ini cafe cosplay selesai dan ketua kelas mulai membagai kembali tugas dengan cara mengambil undian yang sudah dibuat. Yang kebagian tugas menjadi pelayan di cafe adalah Ichigo, Kira, Hisagi, Renji juga Ikaku. Lalu yang menjadi penarik tamu adalah Ashido dan Ggio Vega karena keduanya lumayan populer dikalangan para gadis di _Alice Gakuen_.

Semua orang juga sudah mendapatkan kostum sesuai dengan undian dan kebetulan sekali Ichigo mendapatkan kostum gotic lolita dan orang yang bertugas mendadani adalah Yumichika, ketua klub kesenian.

"Astaga! Kau sangat cantik sekali Ichigo, aku tak menyangka kalau wajahmu bisa secantik ini." Puji Yumichika.

"Terima kasih." wajah Ichigo tersipu malu mendengarnya.

**BRAK...**

Ruang ganti didobrak dengan keras dan menampilkan seorang pemuda bersurai merah dengan menggunakan kimono berwarna biru langit bercorak daun momiji dari raut wajahnya terlihat sekali kalau pemuda itu tengah kesal.

"Yumichika! Kenapa aku haru kebagian kostum ini sih?!" protes Renji.

"Sudah kau terima saja, lagi pula ini-kan hasil undian, jadi kau terima saja Renji." Yumichika menepuk pelan pundak temannya itu dan memberikannya semangat.

"Ck, menyebalkan." Dengus Renji.

Ichigo tertawa kecil melihat penampilan Renji yang bisa dibilang lucu, setelah berganti pakaian Ichigo mengerjakan tugasnya melayani para tamu. Acara tahun ini pengunjung yang datang sangat banyak dari tahun kemarin, karena orang luar atau dari sekolah lain boleh masuk kesekolah selain para murid dari _Alice Gakuen_.

Acara festifal dibuka oleh Byakuya yang merupakan ketua Osis dan panitia untuk festifal tahun ini.

"Acara festifal dibuka." Teriak Byakuya dengan diiringi suara kembang api dan tiupan terompet.

Para pengunjung-pun mulai memasuki area sekolah dan mendatangi stand yang sudah dibuat oleh para murid. Banyak para pengunjung yang datang ke cafe cosplay yang dibuat oleh kelas Ichigo, karena para pengunjung merasa unik dengan para pelayannya dan makanan yang dihidangkan juga sangat enak.

"Ketua kita kehabisan gula." Teriak Mizuho yang bertugas di dapur.

"Ichigo tolong kau ambilkan persedian gula di gudang." Teriak ketua kelas yang ikut bertugas di dapur.

"Baik, ketua." Ichigo menaruh nampan yang dibawanya dan bergegas pergi untuk mengambil gula.

**DRAP...**

Ichigo berlari menerobos kerumunan orang-orang yang memadati koridor kelas dan tanpa sengaja saat hendak menuruni tangga ia menubruk seorang pemuda tampan bermata abu-abu hingga jatuh.

**BRUK...**

**CUP...**

Sebuah ciuman dibibir terjadi antara Ichigo dan pemuda yang ditabraknya itu. Kedua mata Ichigo membulat sempurna melihat pemuda yang diciumnya adalah Byakuya. Buru-buru ia bangun dari posisinya saat ini yang menindih tubuh Byakuya.

**SRUK...**

Ichigo membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam-dalam pada Byakuya, dan tanpa berkata sepatah kata-pun Ichigo pergi meninggalkan pemuda bermata abu-abu itu. Karena saking takut juga kaget Ichigo tidak sadar kalau ia menjatuhkan ponsel miliknya dan saat Byakuya meneriakkinya, Ichigo malah semakin mempercepat larinya.

"Dasar gadis yang aneh." Gumam Byakuya.

Byakuya menatap penuh arti ponsel lipat berwarna merah marun ditangannya, "Dengan benda ini, kita akan bertemu kembali Nona." Seulas senyum tipis menghiasi wajah tampannya.

**TBC**

**Terima kasih sudah mau membaca Fic ini.**

**Maaf kalau jelek, gaje, aneh dan tidak menarik.**

**Jika berkenan Read anda Riviewnya.**

**Inoue Kazeka.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dis****c****l****a****imer : Tite Kubo**

**Rate : T **

**Genre : Romance**

**WARNING**** : Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, EYD yang amburaul, ****p****enempatan tanda baca yang tidak sesuai, OOC**** tingkat akut****, Gaje****, OC**** dan masih banyak kekurangannya.**

**Disini Orihime jadi Ichigo dan Ichigo menjadi Orihime. Jadi jangan heran, bingung, aneh pas membacanya nanti karena disini mereka berdua bertukar sifat dan karakter gara-gara bertukar jiwa.**

**PLEASE IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

Siang ini kelas Ichigo ramai di datangi oleh para pengunjung khususnya para siswi dari _Alice Gakuen_ yang tertarik pada kostum _cosplay_ yang dipakai dan banyaknya pemuda tampan dikelas Ichigo yang menjadi daya tarik lain dicafe ini.

"Renji, bawa pesanan ini ke meja nomor sepuluh." teriak Yumichika dari dapur.

"Baik." Renji langsung menyambar nampan yang berisikan makanan dan minuman itu.

Dengan cepat pemuda bersurai merah ini berjalan menuju meja sepuluh yang tidak diduga kalau dimeja itu ada sang kekasih Rukia berserta beberapa teman sekelasnya. Wajah Renji merona merah karena malu dengan penampilannya saat ini. Dirinya tidak tahu kalau sang kekasih akan datang ke cafenya dengan mengajak teman-temannya juga.

"Renji, kau sangat cantik sekali dengan pakaian itu," Rukia tersenyum kecil memandangi penampilan sang kekasih.

"Kau membuatku malu Rukia. Ini pesananmu," Renji menaruh makanan dan minuman yang dipesan oleh Rukia.

"Terima kasih Renji," gadis cantik bersurai hitam ini memandangi sang kekasih penuh cinta.

"Selamat menikmati hidangannya dan istirahat nanti aku akan menghubungimu." Ucap Renji sesaat sebelum pergi dari meja Rukia.

"Hmm..." sahutnya.

"Renji," panggil Rukia.

"Ya," sahut Renji bingung.

"Bekerjalah dengan penuh semangat." Rukia memperlihatkan seyuman manisnya pada sang kekasih.

**KYUNG~~**

"_Rukia-chan, kau sangat cantik sekali!" jerit Renji dalam hatinya._

Hati Renji langsung berbunga-bunga dan luluh melihat senyuman manis sang kekasih yang melumerkan hatinya. Ingin rasanya ia berlari memeluk tubuh sang kekasih namun saat ini dirinya harus menahan segala gejolak perasaan dihatinya agar tidak lepas kendali. Buru-buru Renji pergi kembali ke dapur untuk mengantar pesanan yang lainnya.

***#***

Setelah pergi hampir dua puluh menit Ichigo kembali ke cafe dengan membawa beberapa kantong gula yang diminta oleh ketua kelas.

"Ketua ini gulanya, aku sudah membawanya," Ichigo menghampiri seorang pemuda bersurai hitam pendek yang tengah asik membuat minuman didapur.

"Terima kasih Ichigo sekarang kau tolong Renji dan yang lainnya untuk melayani para tamu." Ucapnya seraya membuka kantong gula yang diberikan oleh Ichigo.

"Ya." Ichigo langsung keluar dari dapur dan mulai menyambut tamu yang datang bersama dengan Renji.

Tanpa diduga sama sekali oleh Ichigo kalau sang kakak, akan datang ke acara festifal ini. Dengan ramah dan penuh kehangatan Ichigo menyambut kedatangan gadis bersurai orange kecokelatan itu yang hari ini tampil sangat manis dengan rambut yang dikuncir satu kesamping.

"Selamat datang dicafe kami, Nona." Sambut Ichigo ramah.

Wajah Orihime terlihat syok dan pucat pasi saat melihat dandanan Ichigo yang memakai pakaian gadis _gotic lolita_ ditambah rambut palsu berwarna biru panjang yang dipakai dan membuat penampilan Ichigo mirip seperti seorang gadis.

"_Hime_ kenapa kau diam saja?!" Ichigo mengibas-ibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Orihime yang berdiri diam mematung.

Tak lama setelah mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya diwajah Orihime, terdengar teriakkan keras dari bibir gadis bersurai orange kecokelatan itu.

"TIDAAKKK! Pakaian macam apa itu, yang tengah kau pakai? Cepat lepaskan!" Orihime menarik-narik kencang pakaian Ichigo.

"_Hime_, jangan tarik bajuku." Ichigo berusaha mencegah perbuatan sang kakak.

Dan hal yang dilakukan oleh Orihime menarik perhatian para pengunjung yang datang, mengetahui kalau dirinya dan sang kakak menjadi tontonan Ichigo membawa Orihime ke meja dan memaksanya untuk duduk dengan tenang juga tidak membuat keributan. Setelah menjelaskan, merayu sang kakak akhirnya Orihime bisa tenang dan tidak berteriak-teriak protes dengan kostum yang dipakai oleh Ichigo.

"Ini yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya kau memakai kostum itu," Orihime menatap tajam Ichigo.

"I-iya..." jawabnya takut.

"Ya sudah jangan marah lagi, kau mau memesan apa?" tanya Ichigo ramah seraya memberikan kertas menu pada Orihime.

"Makanan dan minuman apa yang kau suka?" tanya balik Orihime.

"Cokelat panas dan kue kuje," jawab Ichigo cepat.

Orihime langsung memberikan kertas menu pada Ichigo, "kalau begitu aku pesan itu saja." Ucapnya.

"Kalau begitu mohon tunggu sebentar, pesananmu akan tiba beberapa menit lagi." Ichigo membungkukkan tubuhnya lalu pergi ke dapur untuk memberikan pesanan Orihime pada Yumichika.

Dan diam-diam teman-teman Ichigo memperhatikan kedekatan pemuda bersurai orange itu dengan gadis cantik bermata abu-abu itu, yang menurut mereka adalah gadis yang cantik juga manis.

"Psst...Siapa gadis itu?" bisik Ggio pada Kira.

"Entahlah, aku juga baru melihat gadis itu. Mungkin kenalannya Ichigo." sahut Kira cuek.

"Sejak kapan Ichigo punya kenalan seorang gadis manis dan cantik." Gumam Ggio.

"Jangan kau pikirkan hal itu, lebih baik kau kembali dengan tugasmu. Lihat banyak tamu yang datang." Omel Kira.

Ggio-pun kembali bekerja kembali dan membantu teman-temannya melayani para tamu yang datang. Sebenarnya bukannya hanya Ggio saja yang penasaran dengan gadis yang terlihat akrab dengan Ichigo, karena selama mengenal Ichigo mereka tidak pernah melihat sikap Ichigo yang seramah dan sebaik itu pada seorang gadis karena biasanya pemuda tampan bersurai orange itu akan bersikap dingin, ketus pada setiap gadis yang berusaha mendekatinya.

Baru juga Ichigo pergi kedapur, Grimmjow dan teman-temannya datang ke cafe yang membuat keadaan didalam cafe sedikit menegang.

"Apa yang kau inginkan Grimmjow?" Renji menghampiri pemuda bersurai biru itu dan beberapa teman-temannya.

"Begitukah kau menyambut tamu Renji," lirik Grimmjow sinis.

Renji meremas erat nampan yang tengah dipegangnya.

"Aku kesini untuk menikmati hidangan di cafe ini," Grimmjow langsung duduk didekat Orihime.

Gadis cantik bermata abu-abu ini menatap malas pada pemuda bersurai biru yang tengah duduk didekatnya, "ini mejaku, duduklah ditempat yang lain," usir Orihime ketus.

Bukannya pergi Grimmjow malah tertawa kecil mendengarnya dan semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Orihime, "jangan galak-galak seperti itu, Nona cantik," goda Grimmjow seraya memegang dagu Orihime.

**PATS...**

Gadis cantik bersurai orange kecokelatan ini menepis kasar tangan Grimmjow dan menatap tajam pada pemuda bersurai biru yang tangannya telah berani menyentuh dirinya.

"Jangan sentuh aku dengan tangan kotormu itu," desis Orihime.

"Sombong sekali kau Nona," kali ini Grimmjow memegangi kedua pipi Orihime dan menatapnya tajam.

Orang-orang yang berada didalam cafe tidak bisa berbuat banyak bahkan Rukia hanya diam melihat Grimmjow mengganggu gadis bersurai orange kecokelatan itu karena ia harus bisa menjaga sikap dan perilakunya mengingat dirinya yang seorang Nona bangsawan juga adik dari Byakuya Kuchiki, sang ketua Osis di _Empire Gakuen_.

**BUK...**

Tiba-tiba kepala Grimmjow dipukul keras dengan nampan dari belakang. Pemuda bersurai biru ini meringis kesakitan dan kepalanya agak sedikit pusing karena menerima pukulan dikepalanya.

Saat dirinya menoleh kebelakang ia melihat seorang gadis bersurai biru panjang dengan pakaian _gotic lolita_ tengah menatapnya dengan penuh amarah.

"Jangan ganggu _Hime_-ku," teriaknya dengan kesal.

Grimmjow diam termangu sesaat mendengarnya dan setelah mendengar suara dari gadis itu dirinya baru sadar kalau ternyata gadis berkostum _gotic lolita_ itu adalah Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Rupanya itu kau Ichigo, aku sampai tidak mengenalimu karena penampilanmu yang cantik," Grimmjow bangun dari posisi duduknya dan berdiri menatap tajam Ichigo.

"Pergi dari sini dan jangan buat onar di cafe kami," usir Ichigo ketus.

**BUAGH...**

Tiba-tiba saja Grimmjow meninju wajah Ichigo hingga pemuda tampan itu jatuh tersungkur kelantai.

**BRUK...**

"Aaaa..." rintih Ichigo.

Sementara itu Orihime yang sebenarnya adalah Ichigo melihat sang adik dipukul didepan matanya membuat darahnya mendidih dan dengan cepat Orihime langsung menendang keras Grimmjow hingga tubuh pemuda bersurai biru itu jatuh tersungkur kelantai.

"Ketua!" teriak para anak buah Ichigo panik.

"Jangan berani-beraninya melukainya." Orihime menatap garang pada Grimmjow.

"Boleh juga tendanganmu Nona," Grimmjow bangun dari posisinya.

Pemuda bersurai biru ini berdiri menatap Orihime tajam, "kau harus membayar mahal apa yang sudah kau lakukan Nona,"

"Aogi hajar gadis itu," perintah Grimmjow.

Dan dengan capet pemuda bersurai hitam cepak itu melayangkan tinjunya pada Orihime namun belum juga sampai pukulannya diwajah gadis bersurai orange kecokelatan itu. Pemuda itu sudah keburu jatuh ditinju oleh Renji.

**BUAGH!**

**BRUK...**

"Jangan pernah berani-berani memukul seorang gadis. Kira bawa seluruh pengunjung cafe keluar termasuk Orihime dan Rukia." Pinta Renji pada temannya.

"Baik." Kira langsung meminta seluruh pengunjung untuk pergi dari cafe termasuk Rukia dan Orihime yang ia paksa untuk keluar karena keadaan disini berbahaya.

"Aku tak mau pergi. Aku ingin membantu Kak Ichi." ronta Orihime.

"Maafkan aku Nona tapi kau harus pergi dari sini." Kira mendorong kuat tubuh Orihime dan Rukia lalu menutup pintu kelas.

**BLAM...**

Setelah semua pengunjung pergi meneyelamatkan diri karena takut dan tak mau terluka.

"Majulah kalian para pria lemah." Ledek Renji.

"Kau..."

"Serang dia teman-teman." Teriak Grimmjow lantang.

Dan seketika suasana didalam cafe langsung kacau balau karena terjadi perkelahian antara teman-teman Grimmjow dan Renji.

"Rasakan ini!" Renji melayangkan tinju pada salah satu teman Grimmjow.

Kali ini bukan hanya Renji dan Ichigo saja yang ikut berkelahi melawan Grimmjow dan teman-temannya tapi semua teman sekelasnya membantunya, bahkan Yumichika yang dikenal feminin dan berhati lembut itu juga ikut berkelahi membantu.

"Cih! Kenzo, panggilkan teman-teman kita." Teriak Grimmjow pada salah satu temannya.

Setelah salah satu teman Grimmjow pergi meminta bantuan tak lama teman-teman sekelas Grimmjow datang ke kelas Ichigo dan membantu untuk berkelahi. Para pengunjung festifal yang berada dilantai dua langsung berlari ketakutan dan diungiskan sementara waktu bahkan acara festifal sekolah dihentikan sementara waktu karena adanya perkelahian ini.

"Cepat panggilkan para anggota Osis juga para guru untuk menghentikan perkelahian ini." teriak Kira pada salah satu temannya untuk meminta bantuan karena keadaan saat ini benar-benar sangat kacau bahkan bisa dibilang kelas ini sudah hancur berantakan dengan kursi, meja yang patah dan banyaknya pecahan beling dari gelas dan piring diatas lantai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cinta pada pandangan pertama hal ini-lah yang tengah dialami dan dirasakan oleh Byakuya Kuchiki, sang ketua Osis _Empire Gakuen_ pemuda paling populer dan terkenal di kalangan para siswi _Alice Gakuen_, sekolah para putri bangsawan.

Dan perasaan cinta, mampu mengubah sifat dan hati seseorang yang tadinya dingin menjadi hangat. Terkadang membuat seseorang menjadi berbeda atau aneh dan hal itu juga dialami oleh Byakuya saat ini.

"_Siapakah namamu Nona." Batin Byakuya._

Pemuda tampan bersurai hitam panjang ini masih setia memandangi ponsel yang ditemukannya, seulas senyum tipis-pun terus menghiasi wajah tampannya, membuat pemuda bersurai merah jambu yang ada disebelahnya menjadi heran dan bingung dibuatnya.

"Hei, Byakuya," panggil sang wakil ketua Osis dengan heran.

"Ya, ada apa Syazel," sahutnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari ponsel lipat ditangannya.

"Apa kau sakit?" tanya Syzel tiba-tiba.

"Tidak." Jawab Byakuya singkat dan lagi-lagi ia tidak mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari ponsel lipat ditangannya.

"Haaah~~" Syazel menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat.

Pemuda bersurai merah jambu ini benar-benar sangat heran dan bingung sekali dengan sikap Byakuya siang ini yang dinilainya sangat aneh dan tak biasa, mengingat pemuda berwajah stoick dan kadang-kadanga tak pernah menampilkan sisi emosinya. Akan tetapi saat ini dengan kedua matanya sendiri Syazel melihat seulas senyuman tipis terus terukir di bibir Byakuya tak kala memandangi ponsel lipat berwarna merah itu, entah benda itu milik siapa namun sepertinya ponsel itu merupakan benda yang sangat penting untuk Byakuya.

**DRAP...DRAP...DRAP...**

**SREK...**

Pintu ruang Osis terbuka dengan kasar dan menampilkan seorang pemuda bersurai kuning pendek dengan nafas yang terlihat terengah-engah.

"Hirako?!" seru Syazel bingung.

"Grimmjow..." ucapnya nafas yang terngengah-engah.

"Grimmjow?! Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Syazel penasaran.

"Saat ini Grimmjow dan teman-temannya tengah berkelahi juga membuat onar dikelas Ichigo," jawab Hirako setengah panaik.

Wajah Syazel langsung memucat mendengarnya, ia tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa pemuda bersurai biru itu membuat ulah lagi disaat seperti ini. Dan mau tidak mau ia dan Byakuya harus ke kelas Ichigo untuk menghentikan perbuatannya yang selalu saja membuat onar juga kekacauan di sekolah ini. Andai saja keluarga Grimmjow bukan salah satu penyumbang dana terbesar untuk _Emprie Gakuen_ dan _Alice Gakuen_ sudah pasti Syazel akan menendangnya keluar dari sekolah ini.

Saat Byakuya, Syazel dan beberapa anggota Osis datang kekelas Ichigo. Suasana kelas yang diubah menjadi cafe itu terlihat berantakan bak kapal pecah.

"Ya ampun! Kacau sekali tempat ini," teriak Syazel panik.

"Hirako dan anggota Osis lainnya bantu aku untuk menghentikan perkelahian ini," Syazel memberikan perintah.

"Baik." Sahut Hirako.

Para anggota Osis mulai mencoba menghentikan perkelahian ini, namun mereka agak kesulitan karena banyaknya yang berkelahi, mengingat kalau dua kelas tengah berkelahi.

Namun ada satu hal yang membuat Byakuya kaget setengah mati dan jantungnya hampir berhenti berdetak saat melihat gadis bersurai biru panjang yang tadi menabrak dan menciumnya didekat tangga. Kini tengah beradu pukulan dengan Grimmjow, bahkan pakaian yang dikenakan terlihat sedikit berantakan. Tanpa berfikir apa-apa Byakuya langsung membantu gadis bersurai biru panjang itu, yang tak lain adalah Ichigo Kurosaki.

**BUAGH...**

**BRUK...**

Grimmjow jatuh terhempas ke lantai saat menerima pukulan telak di wajahnya dari Byakuya.

Kedua mata Ichigo membulat sempurna melihat sosok Byakuya didepannya saat ini.

"_Byakuya!" batinnya kaget._

Sementara itu Orihime terlihat berusaha untuk masuk kedalam kelas untuk membantu Ichigo yang tak lain adalah adiknya. Namun penjagaan dari para anggota Osis membuatnya sulit untuk masuk dan menolong Ichigo.

"Cih..." Grimmjow membuang ludahnya yang bercampur darah.

Pemuda bersurai biru ini tersenyum sinis memandangi Byakuya yang berdiri didepan Ichigo, "jangan ikut campur urusanku, Byakuya Kuchiki,"

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau memukul seorang perempuan," ucap Byakuya dengan setengah berteriak.

Grimmjow terdiam dan tak lama tertawa dengan keras mendengar perkataan dari Byakuya yang mengira kalau orang yang dibelakangnya adalah seorang gadis.

"Jangan membuatku tertawa Byakuya. Lihat dengan jelas siapa orang yang ada dibelakangmu, apa kau tak menyadarinya kalau orang yang kau anggap gadis itu seorang pemuda," ucap Grimmjow.

Kedua mata Byakuya membulat sempurna, nafasnya terasa tercekat saat mendengarnya dengan perlahan-lahan pemuda bersurai hitam panjang ini menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan memandangi dengan seksama orang yang ada dibelakangnya. Bisa Byakuya lihat dengan jelas rambut palsu yang hampir terlepas dari kepalanya dan beberapa helai surai rambut berwarna orange terlihat.

"Kau siapa?" Byakuya menatap syok wajah Ichigo.

"Aku Ichigo Kurosaki." Jawab Ichigo bingung.

"Apa?!" Byakuya terlihat syok mendengar pengakuan gadis bersurai biru panjang itu yang tak lain adalah Ichigo.

Tubuh Byakuya langsung mati rasa dan kaku, wajahnya langsung pucat pasi dan kepalanya terasa sangat pusing. Jadi gadis yang menabrak dan menciumnya di dekat tangga tadi, ternyata adalah Ichigo Kurosaki, bukan seorang gadis cantik bak bidadari.

**PRANG...**

Hati dan perasaan pemuda tampan bersurai hitam ini langsung hancur berkeping-keping. Baru juga ia merasakan indahnya sebuah perasaan cinta yang mulai tumbuh dihatinya. Namun kini perasaan itu harus hancur dan lenyap tak kala menyadari kalau gadis yang terus dipikirkan juga dibayangkan beberapa saat lalu ternyata seorang laki-laki tulen.

"Mengapa kau diam saja Byakuya? Apa kau syok mendengarnya," tanya Grimmjow sinis.

Byakuya mengepal erat kedua tangannya menahan segala gejolak emosi dan perasaan yang ada dihatinya saat ini, sementara itu Ichigo yang melihat sikap Byakuya yang seperti itu membuatnya merasa sedikit takut juga cemas.

"Aku minta kalian semua menghentikan perkelahian ini dan tunggulah hukuman dari pihak sekolah untuk kalian semua." ucapnya dengan menahan amarahnya.

"Kau kira aku akan mendengarkan ucapanmu." Grimmjow berjalan mendekat pada Byakuya dan saat hendak melayankan tinju tiba-tiba saja seseorang datang dan langsung menendang Grimmjow hingga terpental jauh dan kali ini pemuda bersurai biru itu jatuh pingsan.

Baik Ichigo dan yang lainnya terdiam juga terpana pada sosok gadis cantik bersurai orange kecokelatan yang berada di samping Byakuya.

"Itu balasan karena sudah memukul kak Ichi." ucap Orihime.

Ichigo langsung menghampiri gadis bersurai orange kecokelatan itu, "_Hime_, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Kak Ichi, apa kau tak apa-apa?" Orihime menatap cemas keadaan Ichigo yang sedikit berantakan.

"Ya, aku tak apa,"

**GREP...**

Orihime langsung memeluk erat tubuh Ichigo, "syukurlah kalau begitu."

Sementara kedua kakak adik itu tengah asik berpelukkan, Byakuya terlihat diam kaku dan pandangan matanya terlihat kosong juga syok dengan kenyataan kalau ia jatuh cinta pada sosok Ichigo saat menjadi seorang gadis. Bahkan pemuda bersurai orange itu sudah mengambil ciuman pertamanya yang sangat berharga.

"Ichigo..." panggil Byakuya dingin.

"Y-ya," sahut Ichigo gugup.

Pemuda bersurai hitam panjang itu tiba-tiba memberikan ponsel lipat berwarna merah yang merupakan milik Ichigo.

"Kok bisa ada padamu?" tanya Ichigo bingung.

Namun bukannya menjawab pertanyaan dari Ichigo, pemuda bersurai hitam panjang itu langsung pergi meninggalkan kelas 2-E yang kacau balau tanpa berkata sepatah kata-pun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah perkelahian yang terjadi dikelas Ichigo, acara festifal sekolah terpaksa dihentikan sementara waktu untuk membenahi kerusakan di kelas Ichigo. Sementara itu kini Orihime dan Icigo tengah berada diatas atap untuk makan siang bersama dan mengobati tubuh Ichigo yang terluka.

"Akh...Sakit kak Ichi," rintih Ichigo yang saat ini lukanya tengah diobati oleh Orihime.

"Sudah diam jangan banyak bergerak atau protes. Luka diwajahmu ini harus diobati agar tidak berbekas nantinya," omel Orihime.

"Tapi pelan-pelan kak Ichi. Kau mengolesinya terlalu kasar," protes Ichigo pada sang kakak.

"Makanya jangan berkelahi. Biar bagaimana-pun kau ini-kan tetap seorang perempuan walaupun berada didalam tubuhku," Orihime masih mengobati wajah Ichigo.

"Ya...Akh...sakit kak Ichi,"

"Pokoknya kau jangan berkelahi lagi, jika si rambut biru itu membuat ulah padamu lari saja karena kau bukan lawannya, _Hime_. Walaupun kau berada didalam tubuhku yang merupakan pemuda kuat dan tangguh namun tetap saja jiwamu itu seorang perempuan dan tak sekuat diriku," Orihime menempelkan plester di dekat bibir Ichigo.

"Aku mengerti kak Ichi," ucap Ichigo pelan.

**SRUK...**

Orihime mengacak-ngacak pelan surai orange sang adik, "itu baru adikku," ucapnya dengan tersenyum senang.

"Kak Ichi," panggil Ichigo tiba-tiba.

"Ya, ada _Hime_? Apa kau merasakan sakit ditempat yang lain?" tanya Orihime.

Ichigo menggelengkan kepalanya, "bukan itu,"

"Lalu ada apa?" Orihime menatap sang adik bingung.

"Kapan kita bisa kembali normal, aku ingin kembali ketubuhku. Apakah kak Ichi yakin kalau akan ada orang yang mencintai kita dengan tulus dan bisa menerima keadaan kita yang seperti ini? Bertukar jiwa, " Ichigo menundukkan wajahnya sendu.

Orihime mengangkat dagu Ichigo dan menatap sang adik dengan penuh kasih, "aku yakin itu _Hime_, kita pasti akan menemukannya," Orihime tersenyum lembut menatap wajah sang adik.

"Tapi, apa bisa?!" Ichigo mulai ragu dengan keyakinan dirinya.

Melihat sang adik yang sedih membuat hatinya ikut bersedih juga, ia sangat tahu kalau mustahil mendapatkan seseorang yang akan mencintai dirinya dan Orihime jika dalam keadaan bertukar jiwa seperti ini. Namun ia yakin pasti akan ada keajaiban untuknya dan sang adik, karena dirinya yakin dan percaya kalau _kami-sama_ itu ada, walaupun Orihime atau lebih tepatnya Ichigo sendiri jarang pergi ke kuil untuk berdoa.

"Tenanglah _Hime_, aku yakin kita bisa kembali ketubuh kita masing-masing. Lagi pula aku juga tidak mau terus berada ditubuhmu ini. Kadang-kadang aku merasa sesak dan tak bisa bernafas karena payudaramu yang besar dan menggoda ini," ucap Orihime seraya menggoyang-goyangkan dadanya didepan Ichigo.

**Blush..**

Wajah Ichigo langsung memerah melihatnya, "hentikan, kak Ichi jangan lakukan itu. Kau membuatku malu,"

Orihime tersenyum lebar menanggapi sikap malu sang adik, sudah lama dirinya tidak tertawa selebar ini dan berada didekat sang adik selalu membuatnya senang dan nyaman.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semua teman-teman Ichigo dan Grimmjow, harus menerima hukuman memunguti seluruh sampah yang ada disekolah, asrama dan membersihkan semua kamar mandi, toilet yang ada di sekolah juga asrama kelas satu sampai kelas tiga selama satu minggu penuh. Tak hanya itu saja, mereka juga harus mengganti rugi semua biaya kerusakan yang diakibatkan oleh perkelahian saat acara festifal sekolah.

Akan tetapi bagi Byakuya hukuman yang diberikan pihak sekolah pada mereka semua terlalu ringan mengingat ulah mereka yang sudah merusak dan merugikan sekolah, bahkan mencoreng nama baik sekolah yang merupakan sekolah elit para Tuan muda dan anak-anak dari kalangan atas.

Dan sore ini Renji, Ichigo, Yumichika tengah menjalani hukuman yang diberikan oleh Byakuya di gedung asrama kelas satu.

"Huh! Menyebalkan sekali!" gerutu Renji yang saat ini tengah membersihkan bak mandi.

**SRUK...SRUK...SRUK...**

Renji mengosok dengan sekuat tenaga dan penuh amarah bak mandi berukuran besar milik asrama kelas satu.

"Berani sekali Byakuya menyuruh Tuan muda sepertiku, membersihkan kamar mandi!" dengus Renji kesal.

Ichigo yang melihat tingkah Renji hanya bisa tersenyum kecil, maklum saja jika pemuda bersuai merah itu marah mengingat kalau dirinya adalah seorang Tuan Muda dan anak dari pemilik hotel bintang lima di daerah Kyushu dan Hokaido.

"Bukankah dia kakak dari kekasihmu Renji." ujar Ichigo yang saat ini tengah mengepel lantai kamar mandi.

"Ya, aku tahu. Tapi kenapa juga Rukia harus memiliki kakak seperti dia." Renji semakin kuat menggosok.

"Sudahlah Renji, kau jangan menggerutu terus. Cepat selesaikan pekerjaanmu agar kita bisa cepat pulang ke asrama." Omel Yumichika yang ikut membersihkan kamar mandi bersama Ichigo dan Renji.

"Ya." Sahut Renji malas.

Akhirnya setelah hampir satu jam membersihkan kamar mandi, pekerjaan ketiganya selesai dan mereka bisa kembali ke asrama untuk beristirahat. Karena seharian sibuk menjalani hukuman dari sang ketua Osis, Ichigo tidak bisa menemui sang kakak untuk sementara waktu juga terkadang lupa untuk menghubunginya dan memberinya kabar.

"Hari ini melelahkan sekali," Renji merebahkan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal diatas ranjangnya.

"Ya, kau benar sekali," sambung Ichigo.

"Huaaammm..." Renji menguap dengan lebar, dirinya benar-benar merasa sangat mengantuk dan butuh untuk tidur.

"Selamat malam Ichigo." Ucap Renji parau dan tak lama memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Selamat malam juga, Renji." balasnya seraya mematikan lampu kamar.

Tak lama setelah mematikan lampu kamar terdengar suara dengkuran halus dari Renji, sepertinya temannya itu sangat kelelahan dan mengantuk berat.

Malam ini Ichigo tidak bisa langsung tidur karena memikirkan tentang sang kakak juga dirinya yang bertukar jiwa, memang benar jika ingin jiwanya kembali ke tubuh asli miliknya. Dirinya harus menemukan orang yang bisa mencintainya dengan tulus.

Namun Ichigo atau lebih tepatnya Orihime masih agak merasa sedikit risih dan belum terbiasa dengan dirinya yang berada didalam tubuh sang kakak. Terlebih jika harus berdekatan intens dengan seorang pria pasti dirinya akan dianggap sebagai sesuka penyama jenis.

Dan ini sudah dua minggu sejak ia bertukar jiwa dengan sang kakak, namun belum juga ada perkembangan darinya maupun sang kakak.

"Haah~~" Ichigo menghela nafasnya dengan berat.

"_Apa yang harus aku lakukan ayah, ibu!" batin Ichigo frustasi._

**SRUK...**

Ichigo merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur dan memandangi langit-langit kamarnya yang gelap karena lampu kamar yang sudah dimatikannya beberapa menit yang lalu, sedangkan Renji temannya sudah tertidur pulas di atas ranjangnya karena kelelahan membersihkan kamar mandi.

Disaat Ichigo tengah risau dengan perasaannya tiba-tiba saja ponselnya bergetar dan saat diangkat ternyata Orihime atau lebih tepatnya sang kakak yang menghubunginya.

"Kak Ichi," gumamnya pelan.

Dirinya benar-benar lupa menghubungi sang kakak karena sibuk menjalani hukuman yang diberikan oleh Byakuya.

"Halo, kak Ichi," bisiknya pelan.

"_Hime_, kemana saja kau seharian ini tidak menghubungiku? Apakah si rambut biru membuat masalah lagi denganmu?" cerocos Orihime ditelpon.

"Pelankan suaramu Kak Ichi, nanti Renji bisa mendengarnya," omel Ichigo.

"Maaf, aku lupa kalau saat ini kau sedang ada didalam kamar bersama dengan Renji. Lalu kemana saja seharian ini kau tidak memberi kabar padaku _Hime_? Aku sangat cemas dan khawatir padamu,"

"Maafkan aku Kak Ichi, seharian ini aku sibuk menjalani hukuman dari Byakuya," jelas Ichigo.

"Apa?! Si ketua Osis menyebalkan itu memberikanmu hukuman!" teriak Orihime ditelpon.

"Ssst...Kak Ichi pelankan suaramu," omel Ichigo yang mengingatkan sang kakak untuk tidak berteriak-teriak ditelpon karena takut terdengar oleh Renji yang tertidur pulas disamping ranjangnya.

"Maafkan aku _Hime_, aku kelepasan," kali ini Orihime memelankan suaranya.

"Kakak sudah makan?" tanya Ichigo datar.

"Ya, aku sudah...Huaam...makan..." jawab Orihime dengan menguap lebar.

"Sepertinya kakak sudah mengantuk, beritirahatlah besok aku akan menghubungi kakak. selamat malam kak Ichi." Ichigo menutup pelan ponselnya dan menaruhnya di atas nakas.

Baru juga Ichigo hendak merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur tiba-tiba saja pintu kamarnya diketuk keras. Entah siapa malam-malam begini datang kekamarnya.

**TOK...TOK...TOK...**

"Ichigo, Renji. Apa kalian sudah tidur?" teriak seseorang dari luar kamar.

Buru-buru Ichigo membuka pintu kamarnya dan saat dibukanya ternyata itu adalah Yumichika yang tengah berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya dengan mengenakan piyama tidur berwarna ungu muda seraya memeluk sebuah bantal besar.

"Yumichika?! Ada apa malam-malam begini kau kemari?" tanya Ichigo bingung.

"Aku bermimpi buruk dan aku jadi takut tidur sendirian," jawabnya dengan wajah yang sedikit ketakutan.

Ichigo tertegun mendengarnya, bagaiman bisa seorang pemuda dewasa takut tidur sendirian dikamar hanya karena telah bermimpi buruk.

"Bukankah, kau sekamar dengan Ikaku?" Ichigo teringat pada teman satu kamar Yumcihika.

"Si botak menyebalkan itu-lah yang menjadi penyebab mimpi burukku. Pokoknya aku ingin tidur dikamar ini," Yumichika langsung menerobos masuk kedalam kamar dan duduk dipinggir ranjang Ichigo.

Pemuda bersurai orange ini hanya bisa mendesah pasrah melihat Yumichika. Mau tidak mau malam ini ia harus tidur satu ranjang dengan Yumchika.

"Ayo Ichigo, kita tidur," ajak Yumchika.

"Ya, ayo kita tidur." Ichigo ikut merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Yumichika.

Dan tanpa diduga sama sekali kalau Yumichika akan memeluknya.

"Yu..."

Dengkuran halus terdengar dari Yumichika saat pemuda bersurai orange ini hendak protes dan mau tidak mau Ichigo membiarkan pemuda feminin itu tidur memeluknya.

"Selamat tidur Yumichika." Ucap Ichigo seraya menutup kedua matanya dan menuju kealam mimpi.

**TBC**

**A/N : Terima kasih sudah mau membaca Fic ini.**

**Jika merasa agak bingung dan aneh saat membaca Fic ini, saya mohon maaf.**

**Untuk kelanjutan Fic ini saya tidak bisa janji update cepat mungkin akan sedikit lama updatenya, mengingat saya masih memiliki banyak Fic yang belum saya selesaikan.**

**Fic ini sangat jauh sekali dari kata bagus apalagi sempurna karena masih banyaknya kesalahannya apalagi typo yang ada dimana-mana.**

**Jadi jika berkenan Read and Riviewnya.**

**Inoue Kazeka.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dis****c****l****a****imer : Tite Kubo**

**Rate : T **

**Genre : Romance**

**WARNING**** : Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, EYD yang amburaul, Penempatan tanda baca yang tidak sesuai, OOC**** tingkat akut****, Gaje dan masih banyak kekurangannya.**

**Disini Orihime jadi Ichigo dan Ichigo menjadi Orihime. Jadi jangan heran, bingung, aneh pas membacanya nanti karena disini mereka berdua bertukar sifat dan karakter karena bertukar jiwa.**

**(Baca chapter 3 yang diedit biar tidak bingung membaca jalan ceritanya)**

**PLEASE IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

Seorang pemuda bersurai hitam dengan mengenakan piyami berwarna ungu bergambar kucing terlihat tertidur lelap memeluk orang yang berada disebelahnya tanpa tahu dan sadar kalau perbuatannya ini membuat orang yang dipelukkanya itu sedikit susah bernafas.

"Ngh...sesak..." erang Renji dalam tidurnya.

Pemuda bersurai merah ini-pun terbangun dari tidurnya untuk melihat apa yang membuat tidurnya terasa sesak.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Empat detik.

Wajah Renji berubah pucat pasi dan syok tak kala mendapati, Yumichika tengah tertidur lelap memeluk tubuhnya.

"TIDAAKKK!" jerit Renji histeris.

Ichigo yang tidur diranjang sebelah langsung terbangun mendengar teriakkan dari pemuda bersurai merah itu.

"Ada apa Renji? Mengapa kau berteriak?!" tanya Ichigo panik seraya turun dari ranjangnya dengan kedua matanya masih setengah terpejam.

Pemuda bersurai orange ini berjalan menghampiri teman sekamarnya itu dan belum sadar dengan apa yang tengah terjadi pagi ini.

"Lihat ini Ichigo!" tunjuk Renji pada mahkluk disebelahnya saat ini.

Ichigo langsung membuka kedua matanya menatap tak percaya pemuda yang berada disebelah pemuda bersurai merah itu.

"Yumichika?!" serunya kaget.

"Cepat kau suruh ia bangun, aku sangat risih sekali dengannya," Renji berusaha melepaskan pelukkan pemuda bersurai hitam itu namun pelukkannya malah semakin erat saja.

Ichigo berjalan mendekati pemuda bersurai hitam itu dan berusaha membangunkannya.

"Yumichika, bangun...bangunlah..." Ichigo menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Yumichika.

"Lima menit lagi Ichigo-_kun_, aku masih ingin tidur seperti ini," rajuk Yumichika dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

Yumichika mengeratkan pelukkannya dan kembali kealam mimpinya, wajah Renji terlihat kesal sekali dan ingin sekali memukul pemuda yang tengah memeluknya saat ini. Namun Renji harus menaha emosinya jika tidak ingin terlibat masalah dan terkena hukuman karena memukul Yumichika hanya karena masalah sepele.

"Ayolah Yumcihika, cepat bangun kasihan Renji tidak bisa bernafas karena kau peluk terus." Ichigo berusaha membangunkan pemuda bersurai hitam itu lagi.

Dan sepertinya usaha Ichigo berhasil, Yumichika langsung terbangun dan menatap Ichigo penuh arti. Renji bisa bernafas dengan lega dan segera berlari turun dari ranjang menjauh dari Yumichika.

"Selamat pagi Ichigo-_kun_," sapa Yumichika dengan suara yang agak sedikit serak.

"Selamat pagi juga Yumichika," balas Ichigo ramah.

"Kenapa Ichigo-_kun_, ada didepanku lalu tadi aku tidur memeluk siapa?" tanya Yumcihika yang masih belum sadar dengan keadaannya saat ini.

Ichigo tersenyum mendengarnya, jadi semalam Yumcihika salah naik ranjang dan mengira Renji adalah dirinya. Sudah beberapa hari ini pemuda feminin ini selalu mengendap-ngendap masuk kedalam kamar Ichigo dan Renji namun sepertinya tadi malam pemuda bersurai hitam ini salah orang.

"Aku yang semalam kau peluk." Teriak Renji dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi.

Wajah pemuda bersurai merah ini terlihat kesal sekali pada teman sekelasnya itu yang selama beberapa hari ini sudah merusak ketenangan tidurnya karena selalu masuk kedalam kamar ditengah malam secara diam-diam padahal kamarnya sudah Renji kunci dengan rapat.

"APA?!" kedua mata Yumichika langsung terbuka sempurna dan raut wajahnya terlihat syok.

"Pantas saja aku bermimpi buruk semalam." Tambah Yumichika yang membuat Renji kesal mendengarnya.

"Seharusnya aku yang bilang seperti itu!" dengus Renji.

Ichigo hanya diam melihat pertengkaran keduanya dan memilih untuk pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahnya dan bersiap-siap pergi kesekolah.

"Ichigo-_kun_, kau mau kemana?" tanya Yumichika.

"Membasuh wajah," jawabnya seraya berjalan kekamar mandi.

"Aku ikut." Yumcihika langsung turun dari ranjangnya dan berlari menghampiri Ichigo.

Namun dengan cepatnya Renji langsung menghalangi langkah kaki pemuda bersurai hitam itu lalu menariknya keluar kamar. Bisa Ichigo dengar kalau Yumichika berteriak kesal didepan pintu dan Renji sepertinya tidak memperdulikannya sama sekali.

Setelah menyelesaikan sarapan paginya Ichigo dan Renji bergegas pergi ke sekolah namun baru juga sampai dipekarangan sekolah dari jauh Renji sudah melihat para anggota Osis tengah melakukan razia seragam didepan gerbang sekolah.

"Ck! Razia seragam, kalau kesana aku pasti kena," Renji memandangi seragamnya yang berantakan karena ini sudah ciri khasnya.

"Ayo Ichigo kita lewat tembok belakang saja." Ajak Renji.

"Hah!? Lewat tembok?" tanya Ichigo bengong.

"Ya, bukankah kau dan aku sudah biasa lewat sana jika ada razia seragam." Ucap Renji seraya berjalan kebelakang sekolah.

Saat tiba disana Ichigo memandangi ngeri tembok sekolah yang cukup tinggi dan berfikir apa bisa ia melewati tembok itu. Namun disaat Ichigo tengah sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri Renji sudah berada diatas tembok.

"Ayo Ichigo, kau naik." Renji mengulurkan tangannya.

Dengan cepat Ichigo meraih tangan Renji dan keduanya-pun sukses masuk kedalam sekolah dengan selamat tanpa adanya luka sedikit-pun.

Sementara itu Byakuya terus menajamkan pandangan matanya menunggu dan menantikan kedatangan Ichigo juga Renji karena keduanya belum juga muncul padahal ini sudah hampir jam pertama akan dimulai.

**TING TONG...**

Bel masuk-pun sudah berbunyi dan pelajaran pertama akan segera dimulai. Mau tidak mau Byakuya dan teman-temannya harus menyudahi kegiatannya dan hari ini lagi-lagi Byakuya tidak berhasil menghukum Ichigo dan Renji, keduanya bisa lolos dari razianya seragam yang diadakan.

"Lain kali kalian berdua tak akan lolos." Desis Byakuya.

Pemuda bersurai hitam panjang ini-pun kembali ke ruang Osis untuk mendata siapa saja yang melakukan pelanggaran dan setelah selesai dengan pekerjaan ia akan menyerahkannya kepada Ukitake _sensei_.

***#***

Hari ini udara bersinar dengan terikknya dan saat ini kelas Ichigo tengah melakukan olahraga lari seratus meter untuk pengambilan nilai akhir semester.

"Ichigo-_kun_, semangat," teriak Yumichika dipinggir lapangan memberikan semangat pada pemuda bersurai orange itu.

"Terima kasih atas semangatnya Yumichika."

"Apa kalian siap?" teriak Zaraki _Sensei_.

Semua murid terlihat mulai mengambil posisi untuk melakukan lari.

**PRIITTT...**

Zaraki _Sensei_ meniupkan peluitnya, Ichigo dan teman-temannya mulai berlari, dengan cepat pemuda bersurai orange ini berlari cepat sampai di garis finis dengan catatan waktu tercepat dikelasnya.

"Rekor yang sangat bagus Kurosaki, delapan koma dua detik." Ucap Zaraki _Sensei_ takjub.

"Hebat! Sejak kapan kau bisa berlari sekencang itu Ichigo?" puji Renji.

"Entahlah, mungkin hanya keberuntunganku saja," jawabnya santai.

"Dasar kau ini," Renji merangkul pundak pemuda bersurai orange itu.

Diam-diam dari ruang kelas tiga yang berada dilantai tiga, seorang pemuda bersurai hitam panjang tengah memandangi Ichigo dengan penuh arti yang tak lain adalah Byakuya Kuchiki. Ada perasaan aneh didalam hatinya saat melihat Ichigo yang tersenyum senang didekat teman-temannya dan tanpa disadari kalau pensil yang dipegang Byakuya patah saat melihat Yumichika memeluk erat tubuh Ichigo.

**KREK...**

"_Astaga! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku?!" Batin Byakuya frustasi._

Byakuya memang jatuh cinta pada Ichigo versi seorang gadis namun dirinya masih normal dan masih menyukai seorang gadis bukan laki-laki. Namun apa yang tengah dialaminya saat ini benar-benar membuatnya sangat menderita juga hampir gila karena tanpa sadar pandangan matanya selalu tertuju pada Ichigo Kurosaki.

Dan siang ini dirinya diam-diam mencuri pandangan pada pemuda bersurai orange itu dan tidak memperhatikan pelajaran yang disampaikan oleh sang _Sensei_. Hal ini membuat Byakuya sangat frustasi, karena hatinya tidak bisa bohong kalau ada sebuah rasa yang tumbuh di sudut hatinya untuk Ichigo versi seorang gadis yang telah merebut hatinya.

"_Lama-lama aku bisa digila dibuatnya!" batin Byakuya frustasi._

Walaupun sekeras apapun Byakuya mencoba mengelak dari perasaannya namun tanpa disadari olehnya kalau ia sering memikirkan Ichigo atau bahkan sekedar curi-curi pandang pada pemuda bersurai orange itu dan hal ini benar-benar membuatnya stres berat karena ia masih pemuda normal.

Syazel yang merupakan teman sekamarnya juga wakil Osisnya mulai merasa heran dan bingung dengan sikap Byakuya yang belakangan ini terus diam dan sering melamun. Entah apa yang tengah dipikirkan sang ketua Osis, namun sepertinya itu cukup berat bagi Byakuya mengingat pemuda bersurai hitam panjang itu selalu diam memikirkan sesuatu.

**TING...TONG...**

Bel istirahat-pun berbunyi, semua murid terlihat meninggalkan kelas dan pergi ke kantin untuk makan siang. Namun Byakuya masih duduk diam dibangkunya dan pandangan matanya sedang menerawang entah kemana.

"Hei, Byakuya," panggil pemuda bersurai merah muda itu yang duduk disebelah Byakuya.

"Hm..." sahut Byakuya datar.

"Apa kau sakit?" Syazel memandangi penuh arti pada sang ketua Osis.

"Tidak. Memang ada apa Syazel?"

"Belakangan ini kau terlihat sangat aneh sekali Byakuya. Apa kau sedang ada masalah? Jika ada ceritakan saja padaku,"

"Aku tidak ada masalah apapun Syazel Aporo."

"Ya sudahlah kalau seperti itu. Habis kau terlihat seperti orang yang sedang patah hati saja," celetuk Syazel yang tanpa sadar sudah mengena dihati Byakuya.

Sesaat kedua mata Byakuya melebar mendengarnya namun dengan cepat ia langsung bersikap dingin lagi dan menyembunyikan raut wajahnya yang kaget.

"Jangan bercanda denganku Syazel. Patah hati? Hal itu tak ada dalam kamus kehidupanku," ucapnya dingin seraya beranjak bangun dari kursinya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Kantin," Byakuya berjalan keluar dari kelas.

"Aku ikut." Syazel berlari menghampiri Byakuya dan keluar kelas bersama.

Saat berada dikantin lagi-lagi Byakuya harus melihat Ichigo yang tengah duduk bersama Yumichika dan Renji, dimatanya pemuda feminin itu terlalu dekat jaraknya dengan Ichigo bahkan tanpa sadar ada sedikit percikapan api didalam hatinya saat melihat Yumichika yang menyuapi Ichigo.

"Menjijikkan." Celetuk Byakuya saat melihat pemandangan yang tersaji didepannya.

Syazel menatap bingung Byakuya yang berdiri mematung menatap Ichigo dan teman-temannya. Belum juga pemuda bersurai merah muda ini bertanya, Byakuya sudah berjalan medekati mereka bertiga dan tanpa diduga sama sekali oleh mereka semua kalau sang ketua Osis duduk dimeja Ichigo.

**BRUK...**

Byakuya menaruh nampan makanannya dengan keras, ketiga pemuda yang duduk dimeja itu menatap bingung dan kaget melihat pemuda tampan bersurai hitam itu yang tiba-tiba duduk didekat mereka dan Syazel tidak bisa ikut duduk disana karena malas jika harus berdekat-dekatan dengan Renji yang merupakan musuh atau bisa dibilang rival cintanya karena telah merebut hati gadis pujaan hatinya, Rukia Kuchiki.

"Byakuya?!" seru Renji dan Yumichika bersmaan.

Ichigo diam menatap pemuda tampan didepannya saat ini yang memandangi dirinya penuh arti.

"Kenapa kau duduk disini?" tanya Yumichika dengan setengah berteriak.

"Meja ini bukanlah milikmu dan semua orang bebas untuk duduk disini," Byakuya terlihat cuek saja.

"Memang benar, tapi bukankah masih banyak meja yang kosong dan kau bisa duduk disana bukan disini," geram Yumichika karena membuat suasan makan menjadi tidak enak dan nyaman.

"Sudahlah Yumcihika, biarkan saja ia duduk disini." Ichigo membuka suara.

"Baiklah, jika kau sudah berkata seperti itu Ichigo-_kun_." Sahut Yumichika.

Satu sudut siku tercetak didahi Byakuya saat mendengar Yumichika memanggil Ichigo dengan tambahan sufik-_kun_ dan ia merasa sedikit tidak suka mendengarnya karena itu membuat keduanya terlihat sedikit akrab dan dekat.

Suasana makan siang terasa sedikit canggung karena adanya Byakuya, terlebih pemuda tampan itu diam-diam terus manatap tajam Ichigo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SRET...**

Ichigo mencoret tanggal kalender, ia menatap pilu tanggalan di kalender karena ini sudah dua minggu dirinya bertukar jiwa dengan sang kakak, namun sampai saat ini belum ada kemajuan sama sekali. Terkadang sempat terbesit didalam hatinya kalau tidak akan bisa kembali ke tubuh masing-masing mengingat susahnya mencari orang yang mau menerima keadaan mereka berdua yang bisa dibilang tidak biasa juga normal.

"Haah~~" Ichigo menghela nafasnya berat.

**SRUK...**

Pemuda bersurai orange ini merebahkan tubuhnya lalu menatap langit-langit kamarnya seraya menerawang memikirkan tentang nasibnya dan sang kakak.

"_Ayah, ibu apa yang harus aku lakukan." Batinnya._

Disaat tengah bersantai didalam kamarnya tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar dan Ichigo membukanya ternyata itu pesan dari sang kakak yang memintanya untuk datang ke cafe.

Ichigo segera beranjak bangun dan meraih jaketnya lalu pergi, hari ini ia pergi sendirian tidak mengajak Renji ikut ke cafe karena temannya itu tengah pergi berkencan dan terpaksa Ichigo harus menaiki bus mengingat ia tidak bisa mengendarai motor atau mobil.

***#***

Sore ini Byakuya pergi berjalan-jalan untuk menghilangkan stressnya juga melupakan jauh-jauh tentang perasaan anehnya pada Ichigo. Setelah berjalan-jalan di pinggir kota perutnya terasa sedikit lapar dan tanpa sengaja ia melihat sebuah cafe maid diseberang jalan.

Saat Byakuya masuk kedalam cafe ia disambut hangat dan sopan oleh seoran maid berpakaian miko.

"Selamat datang dicafe kami Tuan, mari saya antarkan anda ke meja anda." Ucap sang pelayan ramah seraya menuntunnya menuju meja yang kosong.

Namun tanpa diduga sama sekali oleh Byakuya kalau dicafe ini ia akan bertemu dengan Ichigo, padahal hari ini ia memutuskan pergi berjalan-jalan untuk menghilangkan jauh-jauhnya perasaan anehnya karena terus memikirkan Ichigo. Tadinya Byakuya ingin duduk menjauh dari Ichigo tapi melihat pemuda itu dekat juga akrab dengan seorang pelayan maid cafe ini membuatnya penasaran dan memilih untuk duduk dibelakang meja pemuda bersurai orange itu.

Saat Byakuya duduk dengan ramah sang pelayan menanyakan pesanannya dan Byakuya memesan minuman cokelat panas dan pancake dengan toping madu diatasnya. Sang pelayan-pun pergi setelah mencatat pesanannya, Byakuya memasang kupingnya baik-baik dibelakang meja Ichigo untuk mendengar percakapan kedua adik kakak itu.

Awalnya percakapan anatar Ichigo dan Orihime tidak terlalu menarik atau penting diketahuinya, namun kedua matanya membelalak sempurna tak kala mendengar keduanya membicarakan pertukaran jiwa. Bahkan cara bicara Ichigo seperti seorang gadis saja, dan karena penasaran Byakuya langsung menghampiri keduanya.

Wajah Ichigo dan Orihime syok dan pucat pasi melihat sosok Byakuya dibelakang meja mereka.

"B-Byakuya!" seru Ichigo kaget.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Ichigo gugup dan takut kalau-kalau Byakuya mendengarkan semua percakapan mereka berdua.

"Katakan padaku Ichigo, apa maksud dari ucapan kalian berdua?"

Tubuh Ichigo menegang mendengarnya sementara itu Orihime menatap Byakuya jutek dan memperlihatkan wajah tak sukanya.

"Memangnya apa yang kau dengar?"

"Bertukar jiwa, men-hmpp..."

Orihime langsung menutup mulut Byakuya cepat dan memaksa pemuda tampan itu untuk duduk kemudian Orihime melepaskan bekapan tangannya.

Byakuya menatap tajam Orihime karena berbuat tak sopan padanya.

"Lalu jika kau tahu kami berdua bertukar jiwa, apa yang ingin kau lakukan!"

Byakuya terdiam menatap wajah Orihime yang menatapnya garang, "Jadi, kalian berdua benar-benar bertukar jiwa?" Byakuya menatap kedua kakak adik itu secara bergantian.

"Ya. Aku Ichigo Kurosaki dan dia adikku, Orihime Inoue." Kata Orihime mantap.

**Deg'**

Jantung Byakuya terasa seperti berhenti berdetak sesaat mendengar pengakuan dari Orihime, dan sebagai pemuda jenius yang selalu mengandalkan akal juga logika hal ini benar-benar diluar pikiran dan tidak mungkin terjadi didunia ini mengingat mereka tinggal didunia nyata bukannya sebuah sinetron, buku atau komik yang bisa terjadi hal-hal seperti ini.

Orihime dan Ichigo menatap bingung pemuda bersurai hitam panjang itu yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan terlihat tengah berfikir sesuatu. Baru juga Ichigo hendak membuka mulutnya memanggil Byakuya, pemuda bersurai hitam panjang itu membuka suara duluan.

"Beri aku bukti kalau kalian berdua benar-benar bertukar jiwa," tantang Byakuya.

Orihime tersenyum sinis mendengarnya, "Kau mau bukti Tuan muda Kuchiki."

"Baik, kalau begitu kemarikan telinga kananmu padaku," sambung Orihime.

Byakuya-pun menuruti permintaan dari Orihime dan gadis bersurai oranye kecokelatan itu membisikkan sesuatu ditelinga Byakuya. Kedua mata Byakuya membulat sempurna mendengarnya diiringi seulas rona merah dikedua pipinya, entah apa yang dibisikkan Orihime.

"Bagaimana Tuan muda, apakah kau sudah percaya. Aku ini Ichigo Kurosaki," ucap Orihime.

"Y-ya," sahutnya malu.

Mau tidak mau Byakuya harus mengakui dan mempercayai kalau mereka berdua benar-benar bertukar jiwa, mengingat gadis bermata abu-abu itu mengetahui rahasianya yang hanya diketahui oleh Ichigo saja karena. Akan tetapi dilubuk hatinya yang terdalam ada sebuah perasaan senang mengetahui kalau yang berada didalam tubuh Ichigo adalah seorang gadis, Ortihime Inoue adik dari Ichigo.

"Kau jaga rahasia kami maka aku berjanji akan menutup mulutku rapat hingga mati, menyimpan rahasiamu." Ucap Orihime yang mencoba membuat kesepakatan.

"Baik." Byakuya menerima kesepakatan dari Orihime.

Byakuya adalah orang pertama yang mengetahui rahasia tentang Ichigo dan Orihime yang bertukar jiwa, entah ini sebuah keberuntungan atau masalah mengingat pemuda bersurai hitam panjang ini tidak menyukai Ichigo.

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

Setelah bekerja dari sore hingga malam hari, akhirnya Orihime bisa pulang juga kerumah dan beristirahat. Betapa melelahkan sekali menjadi sang adik, karena setiap hari harus bekerja _part time_ untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya dan hal ini membuat Ichigo merasa sedih juga miris mengingat kalau ayahnya adalah orang yang kaya raya. Namun Orihime sendiri yang saat ini tengah berada dalam tubuh Ichigo, enggan meminta bantuan pada sang ayah karena merasa dirinya sudah bukan bagian lagi dari keluarga Kurosaki.

"Orihime terima kasih untuk hari ini. Hati-hati dijalan." Ucap Midoriko.

"Ya, sampai jumpa besok Midoriko." Orihime melambaikan salah satu tangannya.

Dengan mengendarai sepedahnya, Orihime pulang kerumah yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dari tempatnya bekerja. Dan disaat melewati sebuah jembatan dekat sungai tanpa sengaja Orihime melihat seorang gadis cantik bersurai hijau panjang yang mengenakan seragam sekolah SMA tengah berdiri menatap kosong kebawah aliran sungai.

Awalnya Orihime tidak mengidahkan dan memperdulikan gadis bersurai hijau itu sampai mendengar suara benda terjatuh kedalam sungai.

**BYUR...**

Orihime langsung menghentikan sepedahnya dan menoleh kebelakang.

"Gadis itu tidak ada!" serunya kaget.

Buru-buru Orihime turun dari sepedahnya dan berlari ke asal arah suara, saat dilihatnya gadis bersurai hijau itu sudah berada didalam sungai. Tanpa berfikir panjang, Orihime langsung terjun kedalam sungai untuk menyelamatkan gadis itu.

Setelah mencari didalam sungai Orihime menemukan gadis itu dan menariknya keluar dari dalam sungai.

"Haaaah...Haaah..." Orihime terlihat terengah-engah dipinggir sungai.

Sementara itu gadis yang diselamatkannya terlihat tak sadarkan diri, buru-buru Orihime memberikan nafas buatan dan setelah mencoba beberapa kali memberikan nafas buatan akhirnya gadis itu terbatuk dan mengeluarkan banyak air dari dalam mulutnya.

"Uhuk...uhuk..."

"Syukurlah ia selamat." Ucap Orihime dengan bernafas lega.

Namun tak lama gadis bersurai hijau itu jatuh pingsan tak sadarkan diri dan mau tidak mau Orihime membawanya ke rumah sakit terlebih tubuh gadis bersurai hijau itu demam tinggi.

"Bertahanlah Nona." Gumam Ichigo.

Setelah mengayuh sepedah selama dua puluh menit akhirnya Orihime tiba disebuah klinik dua puluh empat jam terdekat dan langsung membawanya masuk untuk diperiksa oleh dokter.

"Aku harap gadis itu tidak baik-baik saja," gumam Orihime seraya duduk bersandar didepan ruang pemeriksaan.

**CKLEK...**

Pintu ruang pemeriksaan-pun terbuka dan seorang wanita paruh baya dengan rambut hitam panjang keluar menghampiri Orihime.

"Apakah kau keluarga dari Nona itu?" tanya sang dokter.

"Bukan tadi saya menemukannya hendak bunuh diri pinggir sungai,"

"Apa anda sudah menghubungi keluarganya?"

"Belum," jawab Orihime singkat.

"Ya, sudah kalau begitu. Bisakah kau ikut aku keruanganku sebentar," ujar sang dokter seraya berjalan menuju ruangannya.

Kini keduanya tengah duduk saling berhadapan, entah apa yang ingin dibicarakan oleh sang dokter padanya namun sepertinya ini adalah hal yang sangat penting.

"Nona dan bayi yang ada didalam kandungannya selamat, tapi saat ini keadaannya bisa dibilang kritis dan harus dibawa kerumah sakit untuk menjalani perawatan lebih lanjut," jelas sang dokter.

Orihime kaget mendengar penjelasan dari sang dokter, ternyata orang yang ditolongnya adalah wanita hamil karena dilihat dari wajahnya kalau gadis itu masih duduk di bangku SMA karena mengenakan seragam sekolah. Gadis bersurai oranye kecokelatan ini-pun menyetujui usulan sang dokter untuk membawa gadis bersurai hijau panjang itu kerumah sakit terdekat.

Namun mengingat kalau Orihime tak memiliki uang untuk membayar rumah sakit dengan terpaksa Orihime menghubungi Ichigo ditengah malam seperti ini untuk membantunya.

***#***

**DRAP...DRAP...DRAP...**

Seorang pemuda bersurai orange terlihat berlarian di koridor rumah sakit, pemuda tampan ini terlihat berlari tergesa-gesa setelah menerima telpon dari sang kakak kalau saat ini tengah berada disebuah rumah sakit besar dekat kota.

Ichigo berhenti disebuah ruangan nomor dua ratus delapan dan buru-buru membuka pintu itu lalu menghambur masuk kedalam.

"Kak Ichi," panggilnya saat melihat seorang gadis bersurai oranye kecokelatan tengah duduk disamping seorang gadis bersurai hijau panjang.

"_Hime_," sahut Orihime saat melihat sang adik berlari menghampirinya.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu? Apakah kau..."

"Aku tidak apa-apa dan maaf karena menghubungimu malam-malam begini," ucap Orihime yang berusaha menenangkan kepanikan sang adik.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu," Ichigo bernafas lega mendengarnya.

Pandangan mata Ichigo beralih pada seorang gadis yang terbaring tak sadarkan diranjang rumah sakit didekat Orihime.

"Siapa gadis itu?" tanya Ichigo penasaran.

"Entahlah aku tak tahu, aku baru bertemu dengannya dua jam yang lalu. Nanti akan aku ceritakan tapi, apakah kau sudah mengurus biaya rumah sakit ini?" tanya Orihime.

"Saat ini Renji tengah mengurusnya didepan," jawab Ichigo.

"Jadi kau kemari bersama dengan Renji?"

"Ya, karena aku tidak bisa mengendarai motor milikmu dan terpaksa aku minta diantarkan oleh Renji agar bisa cepat sampai kerumah sakit," jelas Ichigo.

**SREK...**

Seorang pemuda bersurai merah terlihat masuk kedalam dengan tergesa-gesa dan tak lama pemuda tampan ini langsung memeluk erat tubuh Orhime.

"_Hime-chan_, apa yang terjadi padamu," tanya Renji panik.

Wajah Orihime langsung pucat pasi saat dipeluk oleh Renji, "le-lepaskan aku Renji-_kun_," rontanya.

Namun bukannya melepaskan pelukkannya Renji malah semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya membuat Orihime sesak dan sulit bernafas.

**BUAGH...**

**BRUK...**

Renji jatuh tersungkur ke lantai karena dipukul Orihime.

"Hime-_chan_," gumamanya sesaat sebelum jatuh pingsan.

"Kak Ichi! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Ichigo terlihat panik melihat Renji yang pingsan terkena pukulan sang kakak yang terkenal mematikan.

"Huh! Salah dia sendiri memelukku," dengus Orihime.

"Tapi tetap saja kau tak perlu memukulnya hingga pingsan. Cepat bantu aku merebahkannya di sofa." omel Ichigo.

Orihime-pun membantu Ichigo merebahkan pemuda bersurai merah itu di sofa dan berharap tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan Renji mengingat kalau pemuda itu jatuh dengan kepala yang mendarat duluan diatas lantai.

***#***

Setelah pingsan hampir sepuluh menit Renji-pun terbangun dengan kepala yang terasa agak sakit. Ternyata pukulan Orihime dasyat juga seperti tinju milik Ichigo, untung saja ia tidak mengalami gegar otak.

"Kau sudah bangun Renji," Ichigo tersenyum menatap pemuda bersurai merah itu.

"Ya, Ichigo ternyata pukulan adikmu sangat kuat sepertimu," ujar Renji seraya bangun dan duduk menyadar disofa.

Ichigo hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk mendengarnya, tentu saja pukulan Orihime kuat mengingat yang ada didalam tubuh gadis bersurai oranye kecokelatan itu memang Ichigo.

"Maafkan atas perbuatan _Hime_ padamu, aku rasa ia tidak sengaja melakukannya,"

"Aku tidak mempermasalahkannya kok, lagi pula aku sudah biasa dipukul oleh Rukia bahkan bisa lebih parah lagi," ucap Renji santai seraya memerkan senyumannya.

Ichigo hanya bisa terdiam kaget mendengarnya dan tidak menyangka kalau kekasih Renji adalah gadis yang kuat juga. Pantas saja jika Renji sangat takut pada Rukia Kuchiki yang merupakan ketua klub _Akido _di _Alice Gakuen_.

Hari sudah larut malam bahkan sudah menunjukkan pukul satu pagi, Ichigo dan Renji harus segera kembali ke asrama. Besok siang mereka akan ke rumah sakit lagi dan menemui Orihime, jika ada apa-apa Orihime bisa menghubungi dan memberitahukan pada Ichigo.

"Renji, terima kasih karena sudah mau mengantar dan menemaniku," ucap Ichigo.

"Sudahlah Ichigo, itu tak masalah untukku. Lagi pula kita ini-kan teman, dan sesama teman bukannya harus saling membantu," Renji menepuk pelan pundak Ichigo.

Ichigo merasa senang mendengarnya, ternyata sang kakak memiliki seorang teman yang baik seperti Renji dan sangat bersyukur bisa bertukar jiwa dengan sang kakak karena bisa mengenal Renji dengan baik.

*#*

Setelah hampir semalaman gadis asing yang ditolong oleh Orihime tak sadarkan diri akhirnya pagi ini ia membuka matanya.

"Aku ada dimana?" gadis ini melihat seisi ruangan yang didominasi warna cat putih.

"Apa aku ada disurga," gumamnya yang belum sadar kalau dirinya berada di rumah sakit.

"Bukan, kau ada rumah sakit," sahut Orihime yang baru masuk kedalam ruangan.

Gadis cantik bersurai hijau ini menatap bingung dan heran pada Orihime, "kau siapa?"

"Namaku Orihime Inoue dan siapa namamu Nona," Orihime duduk disebelah gadis asing itu.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa namaku," ucap gadis itu polos.

Iris abu-abu Orihime melebar sempurna mendengarnya, "apa kau tidak ingat namamu," Orihime menatap gadis itu tak percaya.

"Iya," angguk gadis itu pelan.

Wajah Orihime pucat pasi mendengarnya, "Apa?!"

Kejadian apa lagi yang menimpa Orihime saat ini, dirinya merasa kalau ia sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga pula.

"Ya Tuhan!" jerit Orihime frustasi dalam hatinya.

**TBC**

**Inoue ucapkan terima kasih kepada siapapun yang sudah mau membaca Fic ini.**

**Jika berkenan Read and Riview.**

**Inoue kazeka**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dis****c****l****a****imer : Tite Kubo**

**Rate : T **

**Genre : Romance****, Friendship, Fantasy**

**Pair : Byakuya. K x Orihime. I**

**Ichigo. K x Nelliel. T**

**~ 100 Find Love ~**

**WARNING**** : Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, EYD amburaul, Penempatan tanda baca yang tidak sesuai, OOC**** tingkat akut**** dan masih banyak kekurangannya.**

**Disini Orihime jadi Ichigo dan Ichigo menjadi Orihime. Jadi jangan heran, bingung, aneh pas membacanya nanti karena disini mereka berdua bertukar sifat dan karakter karena bertukar jiwa.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

Pagi ini ada yang sedikit berbeda dari Byakuya Kuchiki, sang ketua Osis _Empire Gakuen_ ini terlihat terus tersenyum kecil sambil memikirkan sesuatu. Syazel yang berada disebelahnya menjadi sedikit heran sekaligus curiga dengan teman sekamarnya itu.

"Hei, Byakuya," panggil Syazel.

"Hn," sahutnya datar.

"Apa kepalamu terbentur sesuatu?" tanya Syazel penasaran.

"Tidak. Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu padaku,"

"Dari tadi kuperhatikan kau terus saja tersenyum tidak seperti kau yang biasanya saja, sampai-sampai aku merasa kau bukan Byakuya saja," ujarnya.

"Benarkah?! Aku bersikap biasa saja, tidak ada hal aneh yang kulakukan. Daripada kita membahas hal itu, sekarang aku harus pergi menemui Renji. Kau dan anggota Osis lainnya tunggu aku didepan gerbang sekolah untuk melakukan razia kelengkapan seragam," perintah Byakuya tegas.

"Baik, ketua." Sahut Syazel penuh semangat.

Mereka berdua-pun berpisah jalan, Byakuya berjalan ke arah asrama kelas dua yang terletak diseberang asramanya karena ia harus memberikan titipan sang adik Rukia untuk Renji sang kekasih.

***#***

**KRRRIIIIINGGG!**

Jam bekker milik Renji terus berdering dan menandakan sudah pukul tujuh pagi tapi sepertinya pemuda bersurai merah itu enggan bangun dari alam mimpinya yang indah.

**DUAK**

Renji memukul jam bekker miliknya hingga rusak lalu tidur kembali dengan menutupi kepalanya dengan bantal. Hari ini ia malas untuk masuk sekolah karena mengantuk berat mengingat kemarin malam ia habis bermain game online hingga jam tiga pagi.

Ichigo sudah rapih dengan mengenakan seragam sekolahnya tapi Renji masih tertidur pulas diatas kasur.

**SREK**

"Renji bangun!" Ichigo menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh teman satu kamarnya itu.

"Sepuluh menit lagi, Ichigo. Aku masih mengantuk," rajuknya seraya berbalik memunggungi Ichigo.

Pemuda bermata madu ini menghela nafasnya dan mencoba kembali membangunkan Renji kali ini ia setengah berteriak pada pemuda bersurai merah itu. Karena kesal tidurnya diganggu Renji mencapit tubuh Ichigo dan menguncinya diatas kasur.

"Kau berisik sekali Ichigo, ini masih pagi dan biarkan aku tidur kembali," ujarnya kesal.

Rona merah mulai menghiasi wajah Ichigo tak kala Renji memeluknya seperti ini, walaupun berada didalam tubuh laki-laki tetap saja kalau jiwanya adalah seorang gadis yang memiliki perasaan malu serta canggung jika berdekatan seperti ini dengan seorang pria.

"R-Renji!" seru Ichigo gugup.

"Diam jangan protes, aku akan terus mengurungmu agar kau tidak menggangu tidurku lagi," ujar Renji dengan kedua mata tertpejam dan tak menyadari kalau wajah Ichigo sudah semerah tomat.

**CKLEK**

Pintu kamar terbuka dan menampilkan seorang pemuda tampan bersurai hitam panjang tengah berdiri syok melihat Renji yang tengah mengurung tubuh Ichigo dalam pelukkan erat.

Iris abu-abu milik Byakuka melebar dan dengan cepat ia berjalan menghampiri Renji lalu menarik tubuh Ichigo agar terlepas dari kurungan pemuda bersurai merah itu.

Ichigo cukup kaget saat Byakuya datang terlebih menolongnya terlepas dari pelukkan Renji.

"Bangun kau Abarai!" Desis Byakuya tajam.

Mendengar suara Byakuya reflek Renji langsung membuka kedua matanya dan terbangun menatap heran sang calon kakak ipar.

"Kau?! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya bingung dan kaget.

Wajah Byakuya terlihat marah dan kesal padanya, Renji jadi merasa sedikit aneh juga heran lalu bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa yang sudah dilakukannya sehinggap pemuda bersurai hitam panjang itu marah padanya.

"Rukia menyuruhku untuk memberikan ini padamu," ujarnya seraya memberikan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna cokelat muda.

Saat dibuka ternyata itu sebuah anting perak tapi bentuknya agak sedikit aneh dan berantakan tapi wajah Renji terlihat senang dan gembira melihatnya karena anting ini adalah hasil karya dari Rukia saat pelajaran kesenian membuat kerajinan tangan berbahan perak.

Renji langsung memakainya dikuping sebelah kirinya, "Bagaimana Ichigo, bagus'kan?"

"Hn," anggukknya.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dan kau Ichigo ikut aku ke sekolah karena hari ini tidak akan kubirakan kau lari dariku." Ucapnya dengan menatap Ichigo penuh arti membuat pemuda bermata madu itu sedikit salah tingkah.

"Ta-tapi..."

**GRAP...**

Byakuya sudah menarik tanga Ichigo membawanya pergi keluar kamar meninggalkan Renji yang masih duduk santai di ranjangnya.

"Hei, kalian!" teriak Renji kesal.

Tapi sayangnya kedua pemuda itu sudah pergi dari kamar, Renji mendengus kesal melihat kelakukan Byakuya yang kadang suka senenaknya. Saat melihat jam ternyata sudah jam setengah delapan, Renji langsung meloncat turun dari ranjangnya dan bergegas mencuci muka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Satu persatu murid _Empire Gakuen_ yang akan memasuki sekolah diperiksa kelengkapan seragamnya termasuk Ichigo yang saat ini tengah dipandangi oleh Byakuya dari atas sampai bawah membuat Ichigo sedikit risih dan salah tingkah. Sang ketua Osis ini tengah memeriksa apakah seragam yang dikenakan Ichigo sudah rapih dan sesuai dengan peraturan sekolah, mengingat pemuda bersurai oranye itu suka sekali berpakaian se-enaknya contahnya saja suka mengantung longgar dasinya, membuka dua kancing atas seragamnya dengan alasan gerah bahkan memodifikasi blazer sekolah yang terlihat mencolok dan ramai dengan berbagai hiasan yang menempel.

"Penampilanmu hari ini cukup rapih dan tidak seperti Ichigo yang aku kenal," kata Byakuya dengan masih memperhatikan Ichigo.

Pemuda bermata madu ini diam lebih tepatnya gugup juga takut, mengingat kini Byakuya sudah mengetahui rahasianya dan sang kakak yang bertukar jiwa beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Tapi sayangnya blazer yang kau pakai tidak sesuai dan sama seperti yang aku pakai, jadi kau harus kuberi hukuman Ichigo,"

"Apa hukumannya?" tanya Ichigo malas.

Byakuya tampak berpikir sejenak untuk mencari hukuman yang pantas untuk Ichigo.

"Selama satu minggu ini kau harus membantuku membenahi semua dokumen Osis,"

"Baiklah, tidak masalah kalau begitu aku boleh pergi karena sebentar lagi kelas dimulai," ujar Ichigo datar.

Orihime berusaha bersikap layaknya seperti sang kakak yang bersifat cuek dan dingin, tapi sebenarnya saat ini dirinya ingin berteriak protes pada Byakuya karena memberikannya hukuman padahal ia tidak melakukan kesalahan, andai saja ada blazer lain didalam lemari pakaiannya Orihime tidak mungkin memakai blazer ini yang bisa dibilang mirip jaket ala rocker bukannya seragam sekolah. Dirinya tidak tahu kalau sang kakak benar-benar sudah berubah jauh bahkan seleranya jadi sedikit aneh.

"Kau tidak protes atau marah Ichigo?" tanya Byakuya heran.

Ichigo menatap malas pemuda bersurai hitam panjang itu, "Memangnya aku ada hak untuk protes atau marah padamu,"

"Tidak. Kau harus menjalankannya jika tidak ingin aku mengeluarkanmu dari sekolah ini," ancam Byakuya.

Ichigo hanya menghela nafasnya cepat kemudian pergi meninggalkan Byakuya yang diam-diam terus memandangi punggungnya dengan penuh arti dan tanpa disadari oleh Ichigo kalau sebuah senyuman super tipis menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Baru juga Ichigo terlepas dari Byakuya saat hendak memakai sepatunya Grimmjow sudah berada didepan loker sepatu dengan melipat kedua tanganya didada.

Ichigo memandang malas dan dingin walaupun sebenarnya didalam hati ia cukup takut dengan Grimmjow, "Minggir jangan halangi jalanku," ujarnya ketus.

"Kau galak sekali, Ichigo," ledeknya.

"Kau mau apa? Aku tidak mau berkelahi atau berdebat denganmu pagi-pagi begini," kilahnya padahal sebenarnya ia tidak mau membuat keributan dengan pemuda bermata biru itu karena bisa dipastikan kalau Ichigo akan kalah.

"Siapa gadis yang waktu itu datang menolongmu, Ichigo?" tanya Grimmjow penasaran.

Ichigo menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Untuk apa kau tanyakan hal itu?"

"Aku sepertinya tertarik pada gadis itu. Belum pernah ada gadis yang seberani dan sekuat dia," jawabnya santai.

Kedua mata Ichigo melebar dan syok sekaligus mendengar pengakuan Grimmjow.

"A-apa aku tak salah dengar?!" tanyanya ragu.

"Tidak, aku memang tertarik padanya. Jadi katakan siapa gadis itu dan ada hubungan apa kau dengannya," desak Grimmjow.

Mau tidak mau Ichigo-pun mengatakannya daripada terjadi keributan dengan Grimmjow, "Dia adik perempuanku namanya Orihime,"

Grimmjow sedikit terkejut mendengarnya tapi tak masalah kalau Orihime adalah adik dari musuhnya karena Orihime satu-satunya gadis yang bisa membuatnya tertarik bahkan terus menerus memikirkannya.

"Pertemukan aku dengannya Ichigo, jika aku bisa dekat dengan adikmu aku anggap impas semua perbuatanmu padaku. Bagaimana apa kau setuju," tawarnya.

Ichigo diam seribu bahasa, ia sedikit bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya. Jika ia menerimanya itu sama saja menjebloskan dirinya sendiri kedalam jurang tapi jika menolak bisa dipastikan hidupnya tidak akan tentram disekolah ini. Disaat Ichigo tengah sibuk berpikir bel sekolah berbunyi. Karena merasa ada kesempatan dan alasan Ichigo berlari menghindari Grimmjow dengan beralasan kalau kelas akan segera dimulai.

Belum juga masalah dengan Byakuya selesai kini ada permasalahan baru yang kembali terjadi jika keadaannya terus begini bisa Orihime pastikan kalau ia dan sang kakak tidak bisa kembali ketubuh masing-masing.

"_Ya, Tuhan!" Jerit Orihime dalam hati._

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

Orihime atau lebih tepatnya Ichigo merasa kalau saat ini dirinya, sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga pula. Awalnya hanya ingin menolong seorang gadis yang hendak bunuh diri tapi dirinya malah mendapatkan masalah besar, ternyata gadis yang ditolongnya mengalami amnesia bahkan saat ini tengah mengandung beberapa bulan.

Tak ada tanda pengenal atau-pun sanak saudara yang mencari gadis bersurai hijau panjang itu dirumah sakit membuat Orihime bingung karena tidak mungkin ia meninggalkan wanita bersurai hijau panjang itu sendirian di rumah sakit atau terlunta-lunta sendirian dijalan raya bisa-bisa jika ada kesempatan wanita itu akan berniat bunuh diri lagi. Mau tidak mau untuk sementara waktu Orihime mengijinkan wanita bersurai hijau itu untuk tinggal di apartementnya.

Hanya sebuah sapu tangan bertuliskan Nelliel.O dengan rajutan benang emas yang menjadi tanda pengenal bagi gadis bersurai hijau panjang itu. Jadinya Orihime memanggilnya dengan Nelliel sesuai dengan nama di sapu tangan milik gadis bersurai hijau panjang itu.

"Untuk sementara waktu kau tinggal disini," ujar Orihime seraya masuk kedalam rumah dengan menenteng sebuah tas kecil ditangannya.

Nelliel duduk diam diruang tengah memandangi sekitar ruangan dengan pandangan bingung.

"Rumah ini kecil sekali dan sempit," ujarnya.

"Ya, sudah kalau begitu kau tinggal di hotel atau dimana saja jangan disini," omel Orihime yang merasa kesal karena rumahnya di hina oleh Nelliel.

Wajah Nelliel tertunduk takut menatap Orihime, "Ma-maaf,"

Orihime menghela nafasnya cepat, "Aku akan mengantarmu ke kamar."

Nelliel-pun bangun dan berjalan mengekor dibelakang Orihime menuju kamar. Di apartement ini hanya ada satu kamar dan satu kasur jadinya mau tidak mau Orihime harus berbagi tempat tidur dengan Nelliel mengingat kalau saat ini wanita bersurai hijau panjang itu tengah hamil. Andai saja waktu itu Orihime pulang kerumah tidak lewat jembatan pasti saat ini ia tidak perlu terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini, menampung seorang wanita hamil dan mengalami amnesia.

Setelah menyantap makan malam Nelliel tertidur pulas, sementara itu Orihime tengah sibuk menghitung pengeluaran untuk bulan ini mengingat nafsu makan Nelliel cukup besar karena tengah hamil. Sepertinya ia harus meminta sang adik memberikannya uang tambahan untuk bisa tetap menjalani hidup.

"Ti-tidak...ja-jangan...AAAAAA!" igau Nelliel dengan berteriak kencang.

Orihime yang tengah sibuk menghitung dimeja belajar langsung berlari menghampirinya.

Wajah Nelliel sudah dipenuhi keringat dingin dan raut wajahnya terlihat ketakutan sekali.

"Ada apa Nelliel?" tanya Orihime cemas.

**GYUT**

Nelliel langsung memeluk tubuh Orihime lalu menangis.

Orihime dibuat bingung dengan sikap dari Nelliel, "Tenanglah Nelliel jangan menangis ada aku. Apa kau bermimpi buruk?" tanyanya lembut.

Nelliel menganggukkan kepalanya dengan air mata masih mengalir dari kedua matanya, "A-aku ta-takut Orihime-_chan_,"

"Jangan takut, ada aku disini. Tidurlah kembali aku akan menjagamu," ujar Orihime lembut.

Nelliel merebahkan tubuhnya kembali ke kasur tapi salah satu tangannya terulur meminta Orihime untuk menggenggam tangannya dan Orihime menurutinya, tak lama Nelliel tertidur kembali dengan wajah yang tenang.

"Huaammm..." Orihime menguap lebar dan sepertinya rasa kantuk sudah menghampirinya.

Orihime merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Nelliel dengan masih menggegam erat tangan wanita cantik itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Orihime memandang tajam dan tak suka pada seorang pemuda bersurai biru yang tengah duduk tersenyum manis menatapnya. Ingin rasanya ia memukul wajahnya dengan nampan minuman yang tengah dibawanya saat ini tapi apa dayanya Orihime atau lebih tepatnya Ichigo harus menahan diri serta emosinya saat ini karena kehadiran Grimmjow di depan matanya.

"Siapa pemuda menyebalkan itu?" tanya Orihime kesal berpura-pura tak mengenali Grimmjow yang merupakan musuhnya disekolah karena selalu saja menggangu kesenangannya sama seperti Byakuya sang ketua Osis.

"Namaku Grimmjow Jaegarjaques," ujarnya seraya mengulurkan tangan kanannya kedepan.

Orihime enggan untuk bersalaman dengan Grimmjow berdekatan saja dia sudah muak apalagi harus bersentuhan bisa-bisa ia muntah.

"_Hi-Hime_," panggil Ichigo dengan wajah sedikit mengiba pada sang kakak.

Mau tidak mau Orihime-pun bersalaman tangan dengan Grimmjow dan setelah ini ia akan langsung mencuci tangannya dengan sabun anti kuman sebanyak tiga kali agar kuman dari Grimmjow tidak tertinggal ditangannya.

"Orihime Inoue, salam kenal." Ujarnya dingin.

"Kenapa nama keluargamu Inoue? Bukankah kau adik dari Ichigo,"

"Orang tua kami bercerai saat kami masih kecil dan Orihime ikut dengan ibu," jelas Ichigo dan Grimmjow hanya bisa mengangukkan kepalanya seakan-akan mengerti serta memahami penjelasan dari Ichigo.

Setelah berkenalan dengan pemuda bersurai biru itu, Orihime kembali kedapur untuk bekerja. Dirinya tidak menyangka kalau Grimmjow akan tertarik padanya setelah beberapa hari yang lalu dihajarnya karena berani memukul wajah adik tercintanya.

"Belum juga masalah dengan gadis itu selesai kini datang lagi masalah." Dengus Orihime sebal.

Kalau begini caranya bagaimana ia dan sang adik menemukan pasangan hidup untuk kembali kedalam tubuh masing-masing. Sepertinya Orihime harus memutar otak keras agar Grimmjow mundur jauh darinya sebab yang dibutuhnkannya cinta tulus seorang perempuan bukan laki-laki gagah dan tulen seperti Grimmjow karena ia masih pria normal walaupun jiwanya berada didalam tubuh sang adik, Orihime.

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

Hari ini Ichigo berserta teman-teman kelas dua akan pergi _training camp_ selama tiga hari di tepi pantai dan yang akan menjadi pemandu serta panitia acara ini adalah anak-anak Osis _Empire Gakuen_ juga beberapa staff guru yang ikut. Semua murid terlihat berbaris rapih dengan membawa tas besar dipundak mereka masing-masing termasuk Ichigo yang ikut berbaris dibelakang Renji. Ini pertama kalinya Orihime akan pergi _training camp_, semuanya sudah dipersiapkan oleh Orihime jauh-jauh hari bahkan sang kakak mewanti-wanti dirinya untuk selalu bisa menjaga diri.

Para _Sensei_ mengabsen para peserta yang akan ikut dan kebetulan Byakuya menjadi ketua regu dari kelompok Ichigo juga Renji. Hal ini membuat Renji merasa sebal dan kesal karena tidak bisa bebas juga berbuat sesukanya mengingat Byakuya akan selalu memantau setiap tindakannya. Padahal Renji sudah membayangkan kalau akan bertemu banyak gadis cantik dan manis ditepi pantai tapi dengan adanya Byakuya didekatnya membuatnya mati kutu tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Huh! Menyebalkan sekali. Kenapa juga harus dia yang jadi ketua regu kita sih." Gerutu Renji sebal.

"Sudahlah Renji, biar begitu dia adalah kakak dari kekasihmu." Ujar Ichigo mencoba menenangkan gejolak hati teman satu kamarnya itu.

Didalam hati mereka semua berharap dan membayangkan akan hal indah juga menyenangkan yang akan mereka lakukan ditepi pantai bahkan para murid kelas tiga mengatakan kalau training camp kali ini tidak akan pernah dilupakan seumur hidup akan selalu terkenang.

Ichigo dan Renji menaiki bus nomor tujuh dan bangku paling belakang menjadi pilihan untuk Ichigo juga Renji tapi lagi-lagi Byakuya mengacaukan suasana hatinya karena tiba-tiba duduk disamping Ichigo membuat rasa kantuk dari pemuda bersurai merah ini menguap entah kemana.

Lain hal dengan Ichigo yang terlihat kiku dan agak salah tingkah terlebih jarak mereka berdua sangat dekat bahka bisa dibilang bersentuhan satu sama lain.

"Jangan berwajah seperti itu Ichigo. Kau membuatku jijik melihatnya." Kata Byakuya dingin dan tajam.

Wajah Ichigo ditundukkan dalam-dalam menyembunyikan raut wajahnya yang kaget serta terluka engan perkataan dari pemuda bersurai hitam itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TAP!**

**TAP!**

**TAP!**

Ichigo mengepel lantai kayu dengan penuh semangat.

"Fuih!" Ichigo mengepal tetesan keringat di dahinya.

**SRAT!**

**SRAT!**

**SRAT!**

Renji menyapu helaian daun di sekitar kuil dengan penuh emosi menggunakan sapu.

"Menyebalkan!" Gerutunya.

**BUK!**

**BUK!**

**BUK!**

Grimmjow membersihkan closet dengan wajah yang terlihat hampir mau muntah.

"Brengsek! Berani sekali mereka menyuruh aku melakukan ini." Dengusnya.

**SROK!**

**SROK!**

**SROK!**

Yumichika terlihat sibuk menggosok membersihkan patung Budha bersama beberapa teman sekelasnya.

"Apanya yang pantai dan menyenangkan! Tempat ini adalah neraka!" teriak Yumichika penuh kekecewaan.

Setiap tahunnya anak kelas satu dan dua akan pergi training camp ke sebuah kuil suci di daerah pegunungan untuk melakukan latihan juga sekolah _outdoor _selama beberapa hari ini. Padahal para anak kelas tiga mengatakan kalau akan banyak hal menyenangkan yang mereka alami tapi kenyataannya jauh berbanding terbalik sekali.

"Tega sekali mereka membohongi kita semua!" Ujar Renji penuh emosi.

**BRAK**

Renji membuang sapu ditangannya dan memandangnya kesal. Harga dirinya sebagai Tuan muda pemilik kerajaan hotel Abarai rusak dan turun derajat.

"Sudahlah Renji jangan protes. Kerjakan saja tugasmu hingga selesai baru setelah itu kau bisa makan siang." Byakuya memberikan kembali sapu yang tadi dibuang oleh Renji.

"Padahal kau tahu ini kenapa kau diam saja dan tak memberitahukannya padaku, Byakuya!" Protes Renji penuh emosi.

"Ini salah satu peraturan sekolah! Jadi patuhi dan jalani tanpa banyak protes apalagi mengeluh karena dulu aku juga mengalami hal ini." Sahut Byakuya santai.

"Jadi maksudmu, kalian para anak kelas tiga balas dendam pada kami dengan membohongi kami," kata Renji tak peracaya menatap pemuda bersurai hitam panjang itu.

"Bisa dikatakan seprti itu tapi dari pada kau terus berbicara juga protes lebih baik kau selesaikan pekerjaanmu karena sebentar lagi jam makan siang dan tak ada sisa nasi atau makanan ditempat ini." Byakuya memperingatkan.

Kedua rahang Renji mengeras dan giginya bergemerutuk menahan emosinya. Dengan secepat kilat Renji menyapu, membersihkan setiap daun-daun yang berjatuhan di sekitar kuil. Byakuya-pun pergi meninggalkan pemuda bersurai merah itu dan memantau kinerja dari para yuniornya.

**JRREEEENNGGG**

Waktunya makan siang tiba. Semua siswa duduk diam menatap makan siang mereka yang bisa dibilang sederhana mengingat ini adalah makanan para biksu yang semuanya terbuat dari sayuran tidak ada daging sama sekali yang tersaji dipiring mereka.

"Saatnya makan." Renji sudah memegang sumpitnya dan dengan kecepatan penuh Renji memasukkan nasi kedalam mulutnya berserta tumisan sayur yang entah mengapa terasa enak dan lezat dimulut Renji.

Ichigo hanya bisa menatap heran dan bingung pada teman-temannya karena mereka makan seperti orang kelaparan seakan-akan sudah beberapa hari mereka belum makan.

"Re-Renji pelan-pelan makannya." Ujar Ichigo cemas.

Diam-diam dari kejauhan Byakuya menatap penuh arti pada Ichigo sambil mengunyah makan siang miliknya.

Seharian ini Ichigo beserta teman-teman sekelasnya merasa lelah dan untung saja di dekat kuil ada pemandian air panas terbuka jadinya mereka pergi kesana untuk berendam termasuk Ichigo yang dipaksa untuk ikut. Hal hasil Ichigo hanya bisa duduk diam dipojokkan kolam air panas enggan untuk ikut bergabung dengan teman-temannya.

**BYUR...**

Tiba-tiba Byakuya datang dan langsung duduk disamping Ichigo membuat pemuda bersurai orange ini kaget sekaligus malu.

"K-kau?!"

"Jangan kaget seperti itu, bersikaplah seperti biasa dan jangan berwajah malu seperti itu padaku karena..."

"Cukup!" Sela Ichigo kesal.

Ichigo menatap dingin pemuda bermata abu-abu itu, "Apakah kau tidak bisa berkata sopan dan baik padaku. Jika kau memang tidak ingin aku berwajah seperti ini jangan dekati aku karena kau sangat menyebalkan Tuan Byakuya." Kata Ichigo kesal seraya beranjak bangun meninggalkan kolam pemandian air panas.

Byakuya hanya diam seribu bahas mendengarnya dan tak mengira kalau pemuda itu akan berani berkata seperti itu.

"Lagi-lagi kau! Kenapa kau selalu saja merusak suasana Byakuya." Omel Yumichika karena sudah membuat Ichigo pergi.

Pemuda bermata abu-abu ini diam tak meladeni perkataan dari Yumchika sama sekali dan memilih menenggelamkan seluruh tubuhnya kedalam kolam untuk merileksasikan pikirannya saat ini. Setelah berendam Byakuya memutuskan untuk pergi berjalan-jalan sebentar disekitar kuil dengan mengenakan Yukata tidur.

Langkah kakinya terhenti di sebuah jembatan dibelakang kuil melihat aliran sungai yang membuat hati serta pikirannya sedikit tenang. Dan pandangn matanya tanpa sengaja melihat Ichigo tengah duduk berjongkok dipinggir sungai karena merasa penasaran Byakuya menghampirinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Ichigo?"

Ichigo tersentak kaget lalu berdiri dari posisinya, "Bu-bukan urusanmu," jawab Ichigo ketus.

Pemuda bermata madu ini langsung bergegas pergi meninggalkan Byakuya karena ia tidak mau mendengar ucapannya yang membuat hatinya sakit juga sebal.

**GREP**

Byakuya memegangi tangan Ichigo menahan pemuda bermata madu itu menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Lepaskan aku! Kau mau apa?" tanyanya ketus.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu, Orihime,"

Iris madu milik Ichigo melebar sempurna mendengarnya dan menatap tak percaya pada pemuda bersurai hitam panjang itu yang memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya.

Ichigo menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan, "Apa yang ingi kau bicarakan denganku, Byakuya?" tanya Orihime dengan wajah serius.

"Apakah kalian berdua benar-benar bertukar jiwa dan saat ini yang ada didalam tubuh Ichigo adalah kau, Orihime?"

"Ya. Jiwa kami tertukar karena memakan buah persik pemberian seorang nenek dan yang ada dihadapanmu saat ini adalah aku, Orihime Inoue bukan kakakku," jawab Ichigo datar.

Byakuya tersenyum kecil, "Jadi aku masih normal dan mencintai seorang gadis bukan seorang laki-laki," gumamnya.

"A-apa maksud ucapanmu tadi?"

Dielusnya lembut pipi kanan Ichigo jika saja Renji atau teman Ichigo yang lainnya melihat hal ini mereka pasti akan merasa syok juga jijik karena dianggap kedua pria ini penyuka sesama jenis padahal sebenarnya saat ini didalam tubuh Ichigo adalah jiwa Orihime yang merupakan seorang gadis.

"Aku jatuh cinta padamu pada pandangan pertama." Aku Byakuya.

Ichigo diam mematung mendengar pengakuan dari Byakuya. Hal ini benar-benar membuatnya syok juga kaget jika ia adalah sebuah mimpi Orihime ingin segera dibangunkan mengingat kalau yang tengah menyatakan cinta padanya musuh sang kakak.

Tapi pernyataan cinta dari Byakuya bagaikan sebuah angin sejuk untuk Orihime mengingat ia membutuhkan cinta seorang pemuda untuk bisa kembali ke tubuh mereka masing-masing.

"_Apa yang harus aku lakukan saat ini." Batin Orihime bingung._

Mana yang harus dipilih Orihime, menerima pernyataan cinta dari Byakuya atau menolaknya.

"Ayah, ibu tolong aku!" Jerit Orihime frustasi dalam hati.

**TBC**

**A/N : Mohon maaf kalau lama updatenya. Karena jujur saja saya sempat kehilanga ide dan macet otak untuk kelanjutan Fic ini tapi setelah membaca riview membuat saya kembali semangat karena masih ada yang suka dan menantikan Fic ini. Karena sempat berbesit untuk mendiscontinue-kan Fic ini tapi sebagai Author yang bertanggung jawab Inoue harus menyelesaikan Fic ini waulupun nantinya butuh waktu lama dan panjang untuk selesai#Mohon maaaffff...**

**Maaf jika kelanjutannya jadi sedikit aneh dan mengecewakan#Bungkuk badan dalam-dalam.**

**Untuk kelanjutan Fic ini lagi-lagi Inoue tidak bisa janji cepat mengingat banyak Fic yang belum selesai dan di update juga hehehe^^**

**virgo24 : Saya lebih suka dengan RenRuki karena lebih menarik dan unik hehehe^^**

**Fic milik Inoue dari fandom sebelah-pun sudah dipublish berbarengan dengan Fic ini semoga kamu membacanya juga nanti.**

**INOcent Cassiopeia : Biar lebih menarik dan seru makanya Byakuya dibuat tahu kalau Orihime dan Ichigo bertukar jiwa, makasih sudah mau baca Fic ini dan semoga suka dengan kelanjutannya.**

**nelly is my name : Makasih sudah mau membaca Fic ini dan Nelliel hamil anak siapa nanti juga akan tahu seiringinya berjalan Fic ini hehehe^^**

**Inoue mengucapkan terima kasih kepada siapapun yang sudah mau membaca Fic ini dan jika berkenan Read and Riviewnya.**

**Inoue Kazeka**


	6. Chapter 6

Apa aku harus menganggap yang tengah menimpaku adalah sebuah anugrah dan keajaiban dari Tuhan?

Apakah situasi yang aku alami harus aku katakan sebagai keberuntungan bukan sebuah kesialan?

Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang terlintas di dalam benakku dengan apa yang menimpa kami berdua. Karena harus terjebak dalam situasi aneh, rumit, tak masuk akal seperti ini.

100 hari kami butuhkan untuk menemukan cinta sejati kami masing-masing, tidak sulit mendapatkan seorang pasangan jika saja jiwa kami tidak tertukar satu sama lainnya.

Aku Orihime Inoue yang sekarang terperangkap dalam tubuh gagah nan tampan kakak-ku Ichigo Kurosaki salah satu murid paling bermasalah di _Empire Gakuen_.

Satu masalah belum usai kini bertambah kembali dengan perntanyaan cinta dari Byakuya Kuchiki, sang ketua Osis musuh dari kakaku sendiri.

Apa yang harus aku pilih menerimanya atau menolaknya?

**Dis****c****l****a****imer : Tite Kubo**

**Rate : T **

**Genre : Romance****, Friendship, Fantasy**

**Pair : Byakuya x Orihime**

**Ichigo x Nelliel **

**~ 100 Day Find Love ~**

**WARNING**** : Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, EYD ambura****d****ul, Penempatan tanda baca yang tidak sesuai, OOC**** tingkat akut, Little bit Yaoi/Yuri (kebutuhan cerita)**** dan masih banyak kekurangannya.**

**Disini Orihime menjadi Ichigo dan Ichigo menjadi Orihime karena bertukar jiwa. Jadi jangan heran, bingung, aneh waktu membacanya nanti.**

**PLEASE IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

Seperti biasa Orihime atau yang saat ini tengah berada didalam tubuh gadis cantik bermata abu-abu ini adalah Ichigo Kurosaki sang kakak, akan selalu bangun pukul setengah enam pagi untuk mengantarkan koran pagi dan susu segar disekitar perumahan dekat apartemennya.

"Ngh!" Lenguh Orihime seraya menggeliyatkan tubuhnya diatas _Futon_ tapi kegiatannya terhenti dan terganggu sedikit karena merasakan pelukkan erat di pinggangnya.

Saat ditolehkan wajahnya kesamping ia mendapati Nelliel tengah memeluknya erat, padahal seharusnya wanita cantik bersurai hijau panjang itu tidur diranjang bukannya tidur bersamanya diatas _Futon_.

**Srek**

Orihime mengangkat tubuh Nelliel ke atas ranjang lalu membaringkannya bagaimana-pun saat ini Nelliel tengah hamil muda dan tidur dibawah kurang begitu bagus untuknya.

Setelah membasuh wajahnya dan menyikat gigi Orihime bersiap-siap pergi mengantarkan koran dengan mengenakan jersey berwarna merah marun dan sebuah sepedah lengkap berisikan koran serta susu untuk diantarkannya. Dan pekerjaan ini sudah dilakukan oleh Orihime sejak duduk bangku SMP demi memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya mengingat sang ayah tiri dan ibunya sudah tiada juga tak ada sanak saudara yang bisa diminta tolong olehnya.

Hati Ichigo merasa sangat miris dan sedih melihat kehidupan sang adik yang terbilang pas-passan bahkan kadang kekurangan, tak ada barang-barang mewah didalam rumah berbanding terbalik dengan kehidupannya saat berada di Amerika.

Ichigo selalu berhura-hura menghamburkan uang sang ayah demi melampiaskan perasaan sedih, kesepiannya karena semenjak ayahnya menikah kembali Ichigo sudah tidak dipedulikan dan diperhatikan lagi.

**KIETTT...**

Orihime mengerem sepedahnya cepat saat mendengar Nellei berteriak histeris dari dalam apartemen, perasaan Orihime langsung tidak enak ditambah dengan sebuah mobil mewah terparkir didepan halaman apartemennya membuatnya semakin curiga dan cemas.

**DRAP**

**DRAP**

Orihime berlari cepat masuk kedalam apartemen.

**BRAKKK**

Dibukanya kasar pintu apartemen dan langkah kaki Orihime berlari menuju kamar tidur.

"Nelliel!" panggil Orihime panik.

Kedua mata Orihime melebar sempurna saat mendapati seorang pria tinggi kurus bersurai hitam dengan mengenakan stelan jas formal berwarna biru dongker berdiri menjulang dihadapan Nelliel.

Orihime berjalan cepat menghampiri Nelliel dan wanita cantik bersurai hijau itu langsung berlari memeluk erat Orihime dengan tubuh gemetaran karena ketakutan. Isakan lirih terdengar keluar dari bibir tipis Nelliel, wanita cantik ini sepertinya sangat takut dan tak ingin bertemu dengan pria asing dihadapannya.

"Kau siapa? Dan mau apa kau dirumahku?" tanya Orihime sinis.

"Maafkan atas sikap lancangku," pria itu sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit, "Perkenalkan namaku adalah Nnoitra Gilga, ayah tiri dari Nelliel,"

"Bohong! Jika kau memang keluarganya, mengapa dia terlihat sangat ketakutan padamu?" Orihime menatap nyalang pada Nnoitra, ia sangat yakin kalau pria ini sangat berbahaya dan memiliki niatan jahat pada Nelliel.

"A-aku ta-takut Orihime-_chan_..." Lirih Nelliel dengan kedua mata berlinang air mata.

"Tenanglah Nelliel, ada aku." Orihime mencoba menenangkan Nelliel semampunya dan memintanya untuk berdiri berlindung dibelakangnya.

Orihime menatap tajam dan penuh benci pada Nnoitra, "Pergilah dari rumahku, atau aku panggilkan polisi untuk menangkapmu," ancam Orihime.

Nnoitra tertawa lebar mendengar ancaman Orihime yang dianggapnya tak berarti sama sekali, "Silahkan saja kau menghubungi polisi tapi aku yakin mereka tidak akan menanggapimu,"

Orihime mengepalkan kedua tangannya menahan amarahnya, andai saja ia saat ini berada didalam tubuh aslinya pasti sudah sejak tadi ia meninju wajah angkuh dan menyebalkan dari Nnoitra.

**Dddddrrrrttttt...**

Ponsel milik Nnoitra bergetar dan tak lama selang mengakat telpon Nnoitra langsung bergegas pergi dari apartemen Orihime.

"Aku akan kembali lagi kesini minggu depan untuk menjemput Nelliel dan jika kau tidak memberikan Nelliel padaku, aku akan meminta polisi untuk menangkapmu karena kasus penculikkan," ancam Nnoitra dingin.

"Lakukan saja, aku tidak takut padamu Tuan." Balas Orihime tak mau kalah.

Bagaimana-pun Orihime akan melindungi Nelliel dan menjaganya, walaupun mereka berdua baru mengenal satu minggu ini itu-pun karena ketidak sengajaan tapi Orihime sudah menganggap Nelliel sebagai temannya dan akan melindunginya apapun yang terjadi.

Nelliel hanya bisa berdiri diam dengan tubuh gemetaran ketakutan dibelakang Orihime, walaupun saat ini ia mengalami amnesia tapi dengan refleknya tubuh serta hatinya sangat ketakutan dan membenci Nnoitra, mungkin saja pria itu adalah sesuatu yang ingin dilupakannya.

"Sudahlah Nelliel, orang menyebalkan itu sudah pergi," ucap Orihime lembut.

"Hiikkkssss..." Nelleil menangis ketakutan.

"A-aku ti-tidak mau pergi dari sini," isaknya seraya memeluk kembali Orihime.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan pria jahat itu membawamu pergi dari sini, karena ini adalah rumahmu." ucap Orihime dengan mengelus lembut punggung Nelliel.

Belum juga satu masalah selesai kini ada masalah lagi yang datang menghampirinya, sepertinya berbagai masalah akan datang silih berganti didalam hidupnya juga sang adik.

Ngomong-ngmong mengenai adiknya, sudah dua hari ini tidak berkomunikasi. Semoga saja keadaan Orihime baik-baik saja dan tengah bersenang-senang menikmati _Traning camp-_nya di tepi pantai.

Tapi sepertinya perkiraan dari Ichigo salah dan meleset karena saat ini Orihime tengah galau dan gundah gulana karena pernyataan cinta dari Byakuya salah satu musuhnya disekolah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Renji memandang heran juga sebal pada pemuda bersurai orange disebelahnya saat ini. Karena sejak satu jam yang lalu pemuda tampan bermata madu itu terus saja bolak-balik diatas _Futon_ seperti ikan kekurangan air membuat Renji tidak nyaman untuk tidur juga sangat terganggu oleh ulah teman sekamrnya itu.

"Hei, Ichigo!" panggilnya dengan suara agak tinggi.

Pemuda bermata madu itu menolehkan wajahnya menatap Renji, "Ya, ada apa Renji?"

**Sruk**

Renji bangun dari posisi tidurnya kemudian menatap sebal Ichigo, "Bisakah kau tidak terus bolak-balik seperti itu,"

"Ma-maaf jika aku membuatmu sedikit terganggu," cicitnya.

"Apa kau sedang ada masalah?," tanya Renji.

"Ti-tidak, aku hanya merasa sedikit gerah saja," ucapnya dusta.

Renji melongo mendengar ucapan Ichigo, "Hah?!" serunya bingung.

Renji merasa kalau udara malam ini terasa sangat dingin bahkan menusuk tulang tapi bisa-bisanya Ichigo mengatakan kalau udara terasa panas. Apakah pemuda bersurai orange itu sakit hingga bersikap aneh seperti ini.

"Apa kau sakit?" Renji menaruh tangan kanannya diatas dahi Ichigo mengecek suhu badan temannya itu.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan," pekiknya dengan rona wajah memerah.

"Tidak panas," gumam Renji santai.

Ichigo menatap bingung pemuda bersurai merah itu, "A-aku memang tidak sakit," serunya.

"Aku kira kau sakit, karena mengatakan udara terasa panas padahal ini sudah mulai memasuki musim gugur. Ya, sudah kau cepat tidur dan beristirahat pasti hari ini kau kelelahan sampai tidak bisa membedakan udara dingin dan panas." Ujar Renji seraya tidur kembali.

Ichigo hanya diam dan mengikuti saran Renji untuk berisitrahat tapi lagi-lagi kedua matanya belum bisa terpejam juga padahal ini sudah tengah malam. Rasa kantuk Ichigo menguap dan hilang entah kemana karena pernyataan cinta yang dilontarkan Byakuya padanya membuat syok.

"_Jawaban apa yang harus aku berikan padanya?!" Batin Orihime risau._

Ichigo menatap langit-langit kamar dan mulai mengingat kembali pernyataan cinta dari pemuda bermata abu-abu itu padanya.

Pemuda tampan dari keluarga bangsawan Kuchiki itu secara terang-terangan mengatakan kalau jatuh cinta padanya bahkan meminta Ichigo atau lebih tepatnya Orihime untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Memang benar jika dirinya dan sang kakak ingin kembali kedalam tubuh masing-masing mereka berdua harus menemukan cinta sejati mereka, tapi tak pernah sekalipun Orihime bayangkan atau pikirkan sama sekali kalau Byakuya akan jatuh cinta padanya bahkan menjadi kekasihnya.

Memikirkan dan membayangkannya saja membuat Orihime takut dan merinding.

Entah ini sebuah anugrah atau bencana untuk Orihime mengingat pemuda tampan bermata abu-abu itu adalah musuh sang kakak disekolah.

Orihime hanya punya waktu seminggu untuk menjawab pernyataan cinta dari Byakuya. Jika saja Orihime berada didalam tubuh aslinya mungkin hal ini tidaklah menjadi sulit untuk dijawabnya tapi mengingat keadaannya dan sang kakak bisa dikatakan aneh juga tak masuk akal bagi banyak orang membuat Orihime menjadi bingung dan risau.

Dirinya tahu kalau Byakuya mengetahui rahasianya dan sang kakak yang bertukar jiwa. Tapi bagaimana dengan pandangan orang diluar sana jika melihatnya berjalan berduaan bahkan tahu menjalin sebuah hubungan khusus bisa-bisa orang-orang menganggap mereka berdua pasangan sesama jenis.

"_Ayah, ibu apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa aku harus menerima cintanya." Batin Orihime gusar._

Ichigo menenggelamkan tubuhnya dalam selimut dan mencoba kembali memejamkan kedua matanya untuk pergi ke alam mimpi. Dirinya berharap apa yang tengah dialaminya saat ini adalah sebuah mimpi semata.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Pagi ini Ichigo dan semua teman-temannya akan pergi naik ke atas gunung untuk melatih fisik serta ketahanan tubuh mereka. Awalnya banyak teman-teman Ichigo yang protes termasuk Renji menolak melakukan hal ini tapi Byakuya bisa menanganinya dan dengan terpaksa mereka semua menaiki gunung.

Ichigo dan teman-temannya dibagi menjadi beberapa kelompok yang terdiri dari enam orang dengan satu orang ketua kelompok dari kelas tiga. Mereka semua akan diacak dengan cara mengambil undian.

Entah beruntung, berjodoh atau sial karena Ichigo satu kelompok dengan Grimmjow Yumichika, Grimmjow, Renji, Akira dan yang menjadi ketua kelompok adalah mereka semua tergabung dalam kelompok sepuluh.

"Kenapa aku harus satu kelompok dengan Grimmjow dan Byakuya?!" dengus Renji yang terlihat kecewa dan tak suka.

"Sudahlah Renji kau jangan berwajah seperti itu, yang penting kita bisa satu kelompok dan tak terpisahkan." Hibur Ichigo.

"Tapi kenapa harus dengan kedua orang itu. Huh! menyebalkan sekali." Umpat Renji.

Ichigo hanya bisa tersenyum kecil melihat teman satu kamarnya itu kesal dan marah karena satu kelompok dengan Byakuya kakak kandung dari Rukia kekasihnya serta Grimmjow yang merupakan musuhnya disekolah.

"Kalian semua bersiap-siaplah, kita akan berangkat." Teriak Byakuya memimpin barisan.

Renji terlihat berjalan malas menaiki gunung, sementara itu Yumichika terlihat senang karena bisa bersama-sama dengan Ichigo bahkan pemuda bersurai hitam ini selalu menempel erat pada Ichigo yang diam-diam membuat Byakuya sedikit kesal dengan ulah serta sikap Yumichika pada pemuda bermata madu itu.

"Hei, Byakuya! Tidak bisakah kita beristirahat sebentar," pinta Akira yang sudah mulai kelelahan.

**BRUK**

Akira duduk dibawah pohon yang cukup rindang, "Aku merasa haus juga sedikit lapar," keluhnya.

"Jangan manja, sebentar lagi kita sudah sampai. Kita harus buru-buru cepat sampai puncak bukit mengingat sebentar lagi akan turun hujan," Byakuya menatap ke langit yang terlihat cerah bahkan matahari bersinar dengan terik.

Akira dan yang lainnya merasa bingung juga aneh dengan perkataan dari Byakuya. Dilihat dengan jelas saja sudah tahu kalau cuaca siang ini sangat panas dan mana mungkin hujan akan turun jika cuaca seterik ini.

"_Aku rasa otak serta penglihatannya sudah mulai rusak. Kenapa juga orang seperti ini harus menjadi murid paling pintar dan berprestasi satu sekolah" Batin Akira bingung._

Dengan perasaan sedikit kesal serta terus mendumal Akira melanjutkan perjalananya ke atas gunung.

**SREEEKKK!**

Terdengar sesuatu dari arah semak-semak hutan.

Mereka semua berhenti berjalan dan memandang takut serta waspada ke arah semak-semak takut-takut kalau itu adalah hewan buas mengingat di hutan ini masih banyak berkeliaran hewan buas.

**Grep...**

Yumichika meremas kuat lengan baju kanan Ichigo, "Tenanglah, Yumichika," hibur Ichigo.

"A-aku takut Ichigo." Yumichika memeluk erat lengang Ichigo mencari perlindungan.

Byakuya melirik tajam pada pria feminin itu karena mencari kesempatan didalam kesempitan.

**SRAAAKKK!**

Seekor beruang madu berdiri gagah dihadapan mereka semua.

"WHAAAAAA!" teriak sang beruang.

Yumichika langsung berlari seribu langkah meninggalkan teman-temannya mencari selamat, padahal tadi ia terus bergelayut manja pada Ichigo tapi saat sedang terjebak dalam bahaya pemuda bersurai hitam ini malah berlari meninggalkan mereka semua.

"Huh! Dasar penakut." Cibir Grimmjow.

Tubuh Ichigo mematung kaku melihat hewan buas dihadapannya saat ini, sebenarnya ia ingin berlari cepat menyelamatkan diri seperti Yumichika tadi tapi kedua kakinya tidak bisa digerakkan sama sekali padahal sejak tadi otaknya terus memerintahkan untuk bergerak dan lari.

**Glek!**

Keringat dingin mengucur deras dari tubuh Akira, "Ki-kita akan mati," kata Akira ketakutan.

**BRAKKK**

Beruang madu besar itu berjalan mendekat, merasa ada bahaya Byakuya meminta mereka semua untuk segera lari karena melawan se ekor beruang sama saja mengantarkan diri ke kuburan mengingat mereka semua kalah kekuatan dan ukuran dengan beruang madu itu.

**GREP**

Byakuya menarik tangan Ichigo dan membawanya lari, "Cepat, pergi!" teriaknya.

Tanpa berpikir atau berkata apapun Grimmjow, Renji dan Akira langsung pergi seribu langkah menyelamtkan diri. Tapi sayangnya beruang madu itu malah mengejar Byakuya dan Ichigo yang berlari masuk ketengah hutan.

"KYAAAA! Dia mengejar kita, Byakuya," teriak Ichigo panik.

Byakuya semakin mempercepat langkah kakinya mencari tempat berlindung tapi sialnya malah mereka salah jalan dan terjebang di dekat sebuah tebing tinggi.

"_Sial! Aku salah jalan." Pikir Byakuya._

Ichigo mundur teratur kebelakang tapi sayangnya tubuhnya menyentuh dinding tebing dan tak ada jalan keluar untuk mereka berdua, Ichigo atau lebih tepatnya Orihime tidak mengira kalau dirinya akan mati semuda ini.

"_Ayah, ibu sepertinya aku akan menyusul kalian berdua." Batin Orihime._

"WHOAAAAA..." Beruang madu mengayunkan cakarnya pada Orihime.

**Grep**

**SRAKKK**

**CRAATTTT**

Kedua iris madu milik Ichigo melebar sempurna karena tiba-tiba Byakuya memeluk tubunya dan melindunginya dari serangan beruang.

**BRUK**

Tubuh Byakuya jatuh dengan pundak kanan terluka dan mengeluarkan darah segar di punggungnya.

**Tes**

"Byakuya, kau berdarah..." ujar Ichigo dengan lelahan air mata.

"A-aku ti-tidak a-apa-apa, _Hime_," Byakuya mencoba berdiri dan melawan beruang itu.

"Su-sudah hentikan jangan melawannya, nanti kau bisa terluka dan mati," isaknya.

Byakuya tersenyum sangat tipis dan menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang menatap Ichigo, "Melindungi seorang gadis adalah kewajiban seorang pria terlebih gadis yang dicintai,"

Ichigo membulatkan kedua matanya dan terkejut mendengar pengakuan dari Byakuya yang diluar dugaan.

Saat beruang madu hendak menyerang kembali dengan cepat Byakuya membantingnya dan beruang jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

**Bruk**

Tubuh Byakuya jatuh terhuyung karena kekurangan darah namun dengan cepat Ichigo menangkap tubuhnya dan memapahnya.

"K-kau ti-tidak a-apa-apa _Hime_?" tanya Byakuya cemas.

Ichigo tersenyum kecil, "Seharusnya yang berkata seperti itu adalah aku," ujarnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Ke-selamatanmu le-lebih pe-penting daripada a-aku," ucap Byakuya terbata.

Ichigo langsung merentangkan kedua tangannya memeluk tubuh Byakuya lalu menangis kerena merasa terharu dengan Byakuya.

"Hikksss..." isaknya.

**Sruk**

Dielusnya lembut punggung Ichigo, "Ke-kenapa menangis _Hime_?" tanya Byakuya.

Ichigo diam tak bisa berkata apa-pun terlebih menjawab perntanyaan dari Byakuya karena ia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia memeluk tubuh Byakuya lalu menangis jika saja sang kakak tahu kalau setelah kejadian ini dirinya jatuh hati pada ketua Osis nan tampan ini apakah nantinya sang kakak akan rela.

"A-aku me-menerima pernyataan cintamu dan mau menjadi kekasihmu, Byakuya," ucap Ichigo malu dengan wajah sedikit ditundukkan.

"Apa a-aku ti-tidak salah dengar, _Hime_?" Byakuya melepaskan pelukkan Ichigo lalu menatapnya.

Ichigo menganggukkan kepalanya dengan rona merah menghiasi wajah tampannya, andai saja ia berada didalam tubuhnya sendiri mungkin adegan seperti ini akan terlihat indah juga normal jika dilihat oleh orang lain, tapi apa dayanya saat ini ia dan sang kakak bertukar tubuh dan herus menerima keadaan ini dengan lapang dada.

**Cup'**

Byakuya mengecup lembut kening Ichigo, "Terima kasih," ucapnya dengan wajah berbinar bahagia.

**Hyung~**

Ichigo dibuat terpesona dan terpana melihat wajah bahagia Byakuya dan dimatanya pemuda bersurai hitam panjang ini terlihat tampan nan menawan.

**BRUK**

Byakuya tiba-tiba jatuh pingsan mungkin karena kelelahan serta luka yang dialaminya.

Ichigo berteriak panik melihatnya dan untung saja teman-temannya serta para _Sensei_ datang menolong. Byakuya dan Ichigo langsung dibawa kerumah sakit terdekat untuk menerima pengobatan terlebih Byakuya yang mengalami luka serius karena terkena cakaran dari beruang madu. Acara _traning camp_ terpaksa diselesaikan dan seluruh murid kelas dua yang ikut dipulangkan ke asrama setelah kejadian yang dialami oleh Byakuya serta Ichigo.

Keduanya dibawa ke rumah sakit terdekat untuk menerima pertolongan pertama, Ichigo tidak mengalami luka serius hanya lecet dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya sedangkan Byakuya harus menerima sebelas jahitan dipundaknya karena luka cakaran beruang.

Rukia langsung datang saat tahu sang kakak mengalami kejadian ini termasuk Orihime dan Nelliel datang melihat keadaan Ichigo.

"Hiikkssss..._Nii-sama_, jangan tinggalkan aku," isak Rukia histeris dalam pelukkan sang kakak.

Renji berdiri diam melihat adegan dramatis itu dengan wajah ditekut menandakan kalau ia tengah sebal juga kesal. Lain hal dengan Orihime saat datang menjenguk Ichigo, gadis bersurai oranye kecokelatan ini terus melihat seluruh tubuh sang adik dari atas sampai bawah mengecek apakah ada luka serius yang dialaminya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, _Hime_ hanya mengalami luka kecil yang seharusnya kau khawatirkan adalah Byakuya karena tadi dia melindungiku dari serangan beruang madu," jelas Ichigo.

Wajah Orihime terlihat syok mendengarnya, "Apa?! Beruang madu? Memangnya di tepi pantai ada beruang madu,"

"Kami tidak _Traning camp_ ditepi pantai tapi di kuil dekat pegunungan,"

"APA?!" teriak Orihime histeris.

Ingin rasanya Orihime atau lebih tepatnya Ichigo, marah pada Byakuya berserta para _Sensei _di sekolhany karena mengadakan _Traning camp_ ditempat berhaya seperti itu dan untung saja adik tercintanya tidak mengalami luka serius hanya lecet, jika sampai sang adik kenapa-kenapa ia berjanji akan menuntut pihak sekolah untuk bertanggung jawab.

"Ssssttt...pelankan suaramu, _Hime_. Ini rumah sakit," Ichigo menaruh telunjuk kanannya diatas bibirnya.

"Ma-maaf," sahutnya.

Ichigo melirik Nelleil yang sejak tadi berdiri dibelakang tubuh Orihime enggan untuk mendekat padanya, "Hallo, Nelliel. Apa kabar?" sapa Ichigo ramah.

"Baik," balas Nelliel datar.

"Ada apa dengannya _Hime_? Apa sudah terjadi sesuatu padanya?" tanya Ichigo penasaran karena sejak tadi datang terus berdiri diam dibelakang tubuh Orihime seperti seorang yang tengah ketakutan.

"Ya ada sedikit masalah yang terjadi nanti aku akan menceritakannya padamu tapi bisakah kau hubungi Starrk dan suruh dia mencari tahu siapa itu Nnoitra Gilga," ujar Orihime dengan wajah serius.

Ichigo diam dan menatap bingung dengan ekspresi wajah sang kakak yang aneh, "Baiklah, aku akan menghubunginya dan memintannya untuk melakukan apa yang kau perintahkan." Ichigo menyanggupi permintaan Orihime.

"Terima kasih, _Hime_."

Dengan kejadian penyerangan yang menimpa Byakuya, seluruh _Sensei_ di marahi oleh kakek Byakuya, pemilik dari sekolah elit ini karena kelalaian mereka tidak memeriksa keadaan pegunungan sekitar kuil sebelum melakukan acara _Traning camp_.

Byakuya sendiri dirawat selama empat hari dirumah sakit tapi selama dirawat Ichigo yang merupakan sang kekasih tidak datang menjenguknya sama sekali. Hal ini membuat Byakuya kesal dan marah.

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

Sore ini Ichigo pergi ke cafe tempat Orihime bekerja untuk menyerahkan hasil laporan penyelidikan dari Starrk mengenai pria asing yang dua hari lalu datang ke apartemen Orihime dan membuat Nelliel ketakutan.

"Selamat sore Tuan muda," sapa Mai ramah.

Ichigo tersenyum kecil membalas sapaan dari Mai, pelayan cafe baru ditempat ini. Gadis manis berkuncir dua ini mengantarkan Ichigo duduk di meja favoritnya yaitu dekat jendela besar.

"Cokelat panas dan kue tart keju," Ichigo memberikan buku menu pada Mai.

"Mohon tunggu sebentar Tuan muda." Mai pergi meninggalkan Ichigo dan tak lama Orihime datang menghampiri Ichigo.

"Sudah lama?" tanyanya.

"Tidak, baru saja," Ichigo merogoh tas sekolahnya mengeluarkan sebuah amplop cokelat besar pada Orihime, "Ini, yang kua pinta tadi siang Starrk mengirimkannya ke asrama,"

"Terima kasih, _Hime_. Kau yang terbaik," Puji Orihime seraya membuka dan membacanya cepat.

Ichigo melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menatap heran raut wajah sang kakak, "Siapa pria itu?" tanyanya penasaran.

Orihime menarik kedua sudut bibirnya, "Hanya tikus kecil dan aku akan memberinya sebuah pelajaran yang tak akan pernah dilupakannya,"

"Maksudmu?"

**Srek..**

Orihime memasukkan kembali kertas hasil laporan penyelidikan kedalam amplop, "Nanti kau juga akan tahu," Orihime mengedipkan salah satu matanya.

Ichigo tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah sang kakak.

**TAP**

"Orihime-chan," panggil Nelliel berdiri disamping meja Ichigo.

"Nelliel!?" seru mereka bersamaan.

"Ada apa..."

"Duduklah didekatku, Nelleil," sela Ichigo meminta wanita cantik bersurai hijau panjang itu untuk duduk.

"Te-terima kasih," ucap Nelliel.

"Sudahlah kau jangan marah _Hime_, mungkin Nelliel merasa kesepian di rumah makanya ia datang ke cafe. Bukankah begitu Nelliel," Ichigo tersenyum hangat pada Nelliel dan para gadis yang duduk disekitar Ichigo hatinya langsung berdebar-debar.

Nelliel sedikit menundukkan wajahnya malu menatap Ichigo, "I-iya," sahutnya.

"Kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Orihime.

"A-aku tidak bawa dan punya uang," jawab Nelliel polos.

"Haah~" Orihime menghela nafasnya cepat, "Jika kau tidak punya uang bagaimana kau sampai ketempat ini?"

"Aku berjalan kaki," sahut Nelliel jujur.

Orihime dan Ichigo kaget mendengarnya mengingat jarak cafe ini dengan rumahnya cukup jauh bahkan jika ditempuh menaiki bus saja bisa sampai dua puluh lima menit. Pantas saja wajah Nelliel sedikit memerah karena kedinginan.

**GREP**

Orihime meraih kedua tangan Nelliel, "Tanganmu dingin sekali juga wajahmu terlihat pucat," ucap Orihime cemas.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa Orihime-_chan_,"

"Kau ini selalu saja berkata seperti itu, lain kali jika kau ingin pergi kemana-pun bilang padaku aku akan memberimu uang untuk menaiki bus. Ingat saat ini kau tengah hamil dan harus menjaga diri baik-baik," omel Orihime panjang lebar.

Seulas senyum manis menghiasi wajah tampan Ichigo mendengar ucapan panjang lebar dengan nada penuh kekhawatiran pada Nelliel, dan dirinya menangkap sedikit sinyal cinta dari sang kakak untuk wanita cantik bersurai hijau panjang itu.

Orihime-pun terpaksa harus kembali kedapur untuk bekerja mengingat sudah sepuluh menit lebih ia duduk mengobrol dengan sang adik dan meninggalkan pekerjaan. Tak lama Orihime pergi Mai datang membawakan pesanan untuk Ichigo.

"Ini pesanan anda Tuan muda,"

"Terima kasih," Ichigo mengambil cokelat panas pesanannya dan memberikannya pada Nelliel.

"Minumlah, ini akan menghangatkan tubuhmu," ucap Ichigo.

"Tapi anda..."

"Sudah kau minum saja, aku akan memesannya lagi,"

Nelliel langsung meminum cokelat panas milik Ichigo.

Mai berdiri diam disisi meja Ichigo memandang penuh iri serta cemburu pada Nelliel karena bisa duduk santai dekat dengan Ichigo bahkan diperlakukan istimewa oleh pemuda yang diam-diam sudah disukainya.

**Kling...**

Lonceng dipintu masuk berbunyi memaksa Mai pergi dari meja Ichigo untuk menyambut tamu yang datang.

"Selamat datang di cafe kami, Nona muda." Sapa Mai ramah.

Gadis cantik bersurai merah muda panjang mengenakan seragam sekolah _Alice Gakuen_ berjalan angkuh dan wajah sedikit kesal berjalan cepat kearah meja Ichigo dan Mai berjalan mengekor dibelakangnya.

"Siapa gadis itu, Ichigo-_kun_?!" tunjuk Riruka penuh cemburu.

Ichigo menatap syok serta kaget sosok Riruka yang berdiri menjulang didekatnya, "Ri-Rikuka?!"

"Cepat katakan padaku, Ichigo-_kun_! Siapa gadis itu?" Riruka menatap penuh benci pada Nelliel.

"Namanya adalah Nelliel dan d..."

"Pacar kak Ichigo," sela Orihime sinis yang tiba-tiba datang.

Riruka menolehkan wajahnya menatap tajam pada Orihime, "Apa maksud ucapanmu itu?"

"Nelliel adalah kekasih kak Ichigo," Orihime tersenyum penuh arti pada Riruka.

**DUK**

**DUK**

**DUK**

Riruka menghentakkan sepatunya ke atas lantai selama beberapa kali meluapkan perasaan kesalnya.

Para gadis yang duduk disekitar meja Ichigo termasuk Mai merasa patah hati dan sedih mendengar pernyataan dari Orihime tadi.

**Srek**

Mai meremas kuat-kuat ujung baju Maidnya hingga menimbulkan lipatan acak, "Beraninya kau merebut pangeranku." Desisnya.

**DRAP**

**DRAP**

Riruka berlari meninggalkan cafe dengan berlinang air mata, padahal sudah hampir satu bulan ini ia tidak bertemu dengan Ichigo karena harus pergi ke Amerika melakukan pertukaran pelajar serta budaya. Setibanya di Jepang hal pertama yang ingin dilihat Riruka adalah wajah Ichigo, pria yang dicintainya tapi apa yang didapatkannya malah sebuah penghinaan besar dan membuat hatinya sedih serta terluka.

Suasana cafe sedikit menjadi tegang karena kejadian ini.

"Apakah Ichigo menyukaiku?" tanya Nelliel ketika keadaan mulai sedikit tenang.

Ichigo hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan karena bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Kenapa kau tanyakan hal itu Nelliel?" tanya Orihime.

Nelleil menatap penuh arti pada Orihime, "Karena aku menyukai Orihime-_chan_." Aku Nelliel dengan wajah polos.

Kedua wajah Orihime dan Ichigo langsung syok mendengarnya.

"Bagiku, Orihime-_chan_ itu seperti seorang pangeran yang gagah berani juga keren." Puji Nelliel yang langsung membuat Ichigo sedikit besar kepala.

Ichigo dan Orihime merasa kalau ada sedikit harapan untuk mereka berdua kembali ketubuh mereka masing-masing, tapi yang menjadi masalah Nelliel menyukai sosok Orihime yang asli atau Ichigo yang tengah berada didalam tubuh gadis bersurai oranye kecokelatan itu.

Dan diam-diam Mai menatap penuh benci pada Nelliel seraya memikirkan sebuah ide jahat di dalam otaknya.

"_Akan kusingkarkan kau dari pangeranku." Batinya penuh kebencian._

**TBC**

**A/N : Mumpung ada waktu senggang dan otak sedang encer Inoue upadte dan Inoue mohon maaf Inoue tidak bisa membalas Riview dari kalian semua karena keterbatasan waktu. Untuk kelanjutan Fic ini Inoue tidak bisa cepat tapi akan di usahakan untuk bisa update.**

**Inoue mengucapkan terima kasih kepada siapapun yang membaca Fic ini dan jika berkenan Read and Riviewnya.**

**Inoue Kazeka**


End file.
